Señor Feudal
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre qué habría pasado si cuando Austria y Suiza dejaron de hablarse, el que hubiera tenido dinero hubiera sido Suiza en vez de Austria. Tres capítulos ya escritos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Si la historia hubiera sido distinta, a lo mejor Himaruya nunca habría nacido!_

* * *

 **Señor Feudal**

Hemos visto las banderas de Suiza y Francia. Una al lado de la otra. Tanto Inglaterra como Austria están in-dig-na-dos. ¡En un sólo lugar! ¡Y no sabemos a qué se debe!

No es verdad, era en los kioscos.

¡Es ese idioma! ¡Paren!

No nos vas a comprar con eso que seguro lo organizaron austriacos.

¡No!

Además seguro solo es + = Y resultó ser en rojo…

¡Qué no! ¡Que es él que quiere a Austria!

—Así no nos va a convencer... —los celos de Austria.

—¡Pero si yo le quiero a él más qué a nadieee! —se agobia el rubio, yéndose a donde está el austriaco para abrazarle. Este se queda tan propio, brazos cruzados, nariz levantada—. ¡No te enfadeeees!

—¿Cómo no me voy a enfadar?

—¡¿Pero por qué?!

El austriaco lo fulmina porque le da vergüenza decirle porque... y se le van los ojos a las malditas piernas aunque no quiera. Suiza le abraza otra vez, ahora más fuerte.

—¡Es que ni siquiera me gusta _France_ , me gustas más tú y me gusta que vengas a casa! ¡Mucho!

—No seas ridículo, ¿qué estás haciendo? —tan frío y enfadado.

—E-Estoy... ¡Te has enfadado! ¡No lo hagas!

El menor pone los ojos en blanco y chasquea la lengua.

—¡No te pongas así! —le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—¿Y cómo me voy a poner?

—Es mi vecino, tú haces cosas peores con _Deutschland_... Como vivir con él.

—¿Qué hay de peor en eso? También yo vivo con _Italien_ y tú tienes más vecinos.

—Es sólo un acuerdo comercial.

—Ya, claro.

—¿Estás de verdad acusándome de tener algo raro con _France_?

Austria bufa porque de nuevo no quiere decirlo.

—Pero si es _France_ , no tengo nada de nada, ni interés. ¡Si yo estoy contigo!

El de anteojos pone los ooojos en blanco otra vez porque bien que sabe que es guapo y es que sólo son celos. No son muy racionales. Suiza le hace otro cariño en la mejilla.

—Si me dieran a elegir entre tú y él... —empieza el rubio y Austria le mira—. ¡Es que no me lo pensaría ni una sola vez! No puedo creer que... Creas que pudiera elegirle.

—Yo no he dicho eso —ojos en blanco.

—Pero crees que él no deja de ser... _France_.

— _Was_?

—No sé, como para ti _Ungarn_ es tu amiga. Pero _France_ no es mi amigo.

— _Und_? ¿Lo que quieres decir es que quieres tener con _Frankreich_ una relación como yo la tengo con _Ungarn_?

—¡Ella te lava la ropa y te hace bolita los calcetines! _Nein_!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Entonces nada, no me gusta ni le quiero y de hecho me cae francamente mal!

—¿Entonces por qué haces todo eso?

—¡Porque tiene la cartera ASÍ de gorda y le gusta le haga esas cosas tontas!

Sigue de malitas igual. Suiza le toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos, más el menor no le deja del todo porque mira que ahora Suiza está en el grupo con Francia en la euro.

—Vamos mejor a encontrar algo entretenido que hacer a... _Was_? —le mira a los ojos.

El bufido austriaco.

—Estoy ocupado —le suelta.

— _Nein_ , ¡no estás ocupado! Estás... ¡Ahí haciendo cosas!

—Y tengo otras que hacer en otro lado.

— _Was_? Pero si estás en mi casa —le mira a los ojos y le aprieta la mano y por un momento piensa que con lo que se va a resolver todo es con... Chan chaaaaan. Se pone de puntas y le da un beso suave en los labios

Austria parpadea, habiéndole tomado desprevenido. El suizo se sonroja separándose un poquito.

—Aun así —traga saliva y aparta la cara.

— _Waaaas_? —pregunta dulcemente, tocándole la barbilla.

—Tengo que ir... con _Vater_.

—¿A dónde tienes que ir con _Vater_? Estás aquí conmigo.

—A verle y a hablar con él.

—¿Pero por qué no hablar conmigo? —se le echa un poquito encima, sonrojándose por hacerlo pero… No quiere que huya y no sabe bien cómo lograrlo.

—Porque tengo que hablar con él.

—Pero no quiero que te vayas... —le aprieta la mano.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estamos aquí en mi casa y estás enfadado otra vez y yo quiero arreglarlo.

—No estoy enfadado —claramente enfadado.

—Y yo no me llamo _Schweiz_ —suspira. Austria pone los ojos en blanco, es un record —. Estás enfadado y quizás con cierta razón pero...

—Ah, ¿además tengo razones?

—Pues había unas banderas. A mí también me hubiera enfadado eso... Pero creo que lo que más te enfada es enfadarte.

—Así que lo sabías y aun a... _was_?

—Que sabes que tengo razón y que tu situación es peor que la mía con _Ungarn_ por ejemplo, pero... —levanta las cejas cayendo en la cuenta, sí, apenas —. Estás celoso.

—¿Mi situación es peor? —protesta.

— _Ja_ , tú vives con ellos, yo no hablo con _France_. No entiendo como él te puede poner celoso y no entiendes cuando a mí me enfada tanto lo de _Ungarn._

—Porque no hay nada por lo que tengas que enfadarte —ojos en blanco.

—Te lava la ropa, te consiente cada cosa íntima... Te dobla la ropa interior, sabe si un día traes ropa interior mía o no...

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? ¡Liechtenstein te hace lo mismo a ti!

—Pero Lili no es la mujer con la que compartí la cama por años, _Österreich_. Si _Frankreich_ se acerca a mi ropa interior le vuelo una mano... Y lo sabes bien.

—Has vivido con ella ambos solos por mucho más tiempo del que yo estuve casado con _Ungarn_. Y de todos modos yo no tengo cosas húngaras por toda _Wien._

—¡Tienes tantas cosas húngaras como yo tengo cosas de _France_! —protesta apretando los ojos —. ¿Cuantas más banderas viste?

—Exacto. Yo tengo cosas húngaras y alemanas y suizas e italianas y de todos lados. Tú sólo tienes una clara preferencia.

—Por ti. Tengo una tienda de _Steinway_ , tengo conciertos por todos lados... ¡Y un letrero a media ciudad que dice que te amo!

El moreno pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué descartas todo lo que te digo como carente de importancia?

Austria le mira fijamente... porque quiere más y es irracional en esto, pero no se lo va a decir. El helvético da un pasito hacia él.

—No te vayas con _Vater_... Olvídate de _Vater_.

Aparta la mirada, aparentemente muy fastidiado pero se acomoda en el sofá cruzándose de piernas.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —se sonroja.

— _Was_?

Se levanta y se va a la puerta, y vuelve con una bolsa que envuelve a una cajita transparente. Austria la mira y esta contiene freeeeeesas con chocolaaaaaate. Pueeeede comerse una... así como se las come él. Suiza sonríe un poco porque si come fresas es que ya no se va. Le pone una mano en la pierna.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Zúrich?

—La pizzería italiana que había... ahí —no sabe dónde estaba, no, imposible. Mientras juguetea con una fresa recogiéndole las hojitas. Suiza parpadea.

— _W-Was_?! ¡¿Lo que más te gusta es una pizzería donde ni comimos?!

—Hugo boss. Y Zara.

Suiza le mira y frunce un poco el ceño, sonrojándose.

—Es decir, te gusta todo menos Zúrich. ¿Qué hay del lago? ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en barco? ¿Una cena bonita y romántica?

— _Nein_ —se lleva la fresa a la boca y empieza a besarla lamiéndole el chocolate. El mayor se queda idiotizado sin poder evitarlo.

— _N-Nein_? ¿Por?

Ya que estamos, le mira de reojo las piernas porque nos habíamos olvidado de los shorts. No contesta, cerrando los ojos concentrado en la fresa. El suizo se sonroja más.

—Creía que íbamos por fondue —susurra.

—¡Ah! ¡Podemos, claro que podemos ir por fondue! —sonríe un poquito y se relame.

— _Nein_ , no tendré hambre después de las fresas.

—Ohh... Pero... Podemos salir a caminar a ver si se te abre el apetito.

—Estoy cansado.

—¿Quieres... —recuerda que de alguna manera se ha enterado de que Inglaterra NO LE LEE JAMÁS a Francia y piensa que suena bastante romántico —... que te lea un libro un rato?

— _Was_? —pregunta porque suena como la última actividad que propondría Suiza.

—Sabes... Un libro que quieras de algo o... _Nein_? Pensé que podría gustarte.

—¿Qué libro? —se termina la fresa, relamiéndose

—No... sé. Nunca te he visto leer un libro.

—Yo a ti tampoco —levanta las cejas.

—¿Heidi?

—¿Soy Liechtenstein y me estás poniendo a dormir?—a pesar de eso sonríe un poco porque las fresas ayudan. Toma otra.

— _Nein_ , puedo leerte algo más... ¿Freud?

—¿No acabaremos discutiendo de nuevo?

—Es posible. Ehm... Alguna otra novela normal... ¿Una de Liechtenstein?

Lili tiembla en algún lugar.

—¿De las que escribe?

Suiza parpadea y decide por una vez hacerse como que sabe de qué habla.

— _Ja_.

—Bueno, busca una buena, entonces.

—Prefiero que la elijas tú.

—Pero tú vas a leerla, ¿cuales has leído?

—Ehm... Sólo un par... Las de... Nombres cortos.

—Entonces lee una con nombre largo —sonríe.

—Pe-Pero... Ehm... ¿Esto donde lo lees tú? ¿En la computadora?

— _Ja_ , claro, las suben en esa página de Ungarn.

Suiza las cejas al cielo.

—Ehm... En el teléfono entonces. ¿Te-Te la sabes?

—A ver, déjame.

El suizo le mira con curiosidad morbosa. Austria toma el teléfono y empieza a buscar el perfil de las dos. El mayor se le echa encima cada vez más interesado.

—Espera... —le abraza un poco y le mira con ojos entrecerrados, apartando el teléfono.

— _Was_?

—Dime el título de una.

—No me acuerdo. ¡Venga, deja te leo una!

—No sabes ni de qué te hablo y vas a reñir a Liechtenstein —protesta apretando los ojos... y esto es culpa de los shorts en gran medida—. Y ella va a enfadarse conmigo.

—No voy a reñir a nadie. Venga, que quiero leer lo que escribe. ¿Por qué tú sí sabes y yo no? ¿Y si te juro que no la regaño?

—¿Seguro...? ¿SEGURO que no?

— _Ja_.

El moreno le mira. El dilema... buscar la peor con el sexo más sucio sólo para escandalizarlo en una escala inaudita a varios niveles prácticamente inimaginables o... bueno, igual iba a leerlas si no él solo en la cómoda intimidad de su alcoba, mejor que la experiencia fuera lo más intensa posible.

— _Ja_! —repite Suiza.

—A ver... suele escribir sobre tú y yo... y no de la manera más inocente.

— _Was_?

—Supongo que es básicamente culpa de tus gritos y en alguna medida quizás también de que nos haya encontrado alguna vez por error... —si serás cínico.

—Pe-Pero ella escribe de nosotros teniendo... ¿Relaciones íntimas? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, supongo que es básicamente culpa de tus gritos y en alguna medida quizás también de que nos haya encontrado alguna vez por error... —repite. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—De-Déjame leer, venga —estira la mano.

Pone una se lo pasa, para el horror de Liechtenstein. Va a morir como se entere.

—Vale... Vamos a ver...

Y seguro se enterará... pero bueno, Suiza también va a morir de la vergüenza. No la va querer ver a la cara.

Empieza a leer lo primero así como rápido y por encima sobre una fondue, y una cena romántica. Parece no ser algo tan terrible, de hecho, Austria es muy guapo y el no parece hacerlo tan mal.

El austriaco se acomoda, escuchándole mientras come otra fresa, abrazándole bajo él.

—¡Mira! En realidad no lo hace mal... Es una bonita historia —asegura sonriendo un poco tiernamente, emocionado porque esto tiene pinta de que será muy bonito y dulce.

—Ella es una chica encantadora. Tiene mi talento artístico pero con las letras y tu... bueno, tu peinado.

Este cabrón.

—Mi habilidad física, mi fuerza, mi tenacidad, mi puntería. ¡Y mis ojos verdes! —tan orgulloso. Austria se ríe —. Además ella lo valora, no como tú.

—Ah, ¿y qué es lo que valoro yo de ti?

—Nada.

—¿Nada de nada?

—¡Pues por lo visto no te parece que esas cosas de Lili sean buenas!

—Sólo... no son imprescindibles.

—¡Es mucho más imprescindible ejercitarse o defenderse que saber escribir historias o tocar el violín por bonito que sea!

—Ya me dirás para qué...

—¡Para que no te ataquen o estar saludable! —es que le mira todo enfurruñado —. Además luego quieres que valore tu arte y tu música, y trato, pero a ti te parece que lo que hago es idiota.

Cuando ha llegado esa mano a meterse por dentro de la pernera del short es un misterio... pero nop, desde luego que no lo valora y le parece inútil.

—Y no me digas que no has dicho que es ídio... Ah! —respingo. Sip, eso que está siendo acariciado es tu nalga ahora ya —. _Ö-Österreich_!

—Está bien, está bien... no es idiota —pero ni sueñes que quite la mano. No sabe ni de qué hablas, muy preocupado por la mano —. Sigue con la historia, anda.

El rubio traga saliva y es que ahora... Le pone de nervios y no ayuda mucho que inmediatamente en la historia y de golpe ya se están besando con descripción gráfica de la lengua de ambos.

Puede que haya algún dedo haciendo un poco lo mismo que describe la historia, pero en otra cavidad... Suiza pega la madre de los saltos y Austria levanta las cejas, tan inocente.

—No me... No me toques tan... No me... Dejas leer —lo aprieta todo dentro de los pantalones.

—¿El qué? Si no hago nada —hombre pero al menos no vuelvas a ello, espera a acabar de decirlo. Otro saltito porque sí que hace. Malditos dedos Fuertes. Le toma de la muñeca.

— _Österreich_!

— _Was_?

—Estás haciendo... Cosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—¡No me digas que cuales! ¡Estás con los dedos...!

—¿Los dedos? —le muestra la otra mano donde aun sostiene una fresa.

— _Ja_!

—Sólo como las fresas que tú me has traído.

—Esta mano —la mira tenso.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¡No me deja leer!

—Ignórala —sonríe y vuelve a ponerla en su sitio... ¿ahora ese es su sitio? Suiza traga saliva y le tiembla el gráficos.

—Pero tú. No... No la... —toma aire profundamente y se vuelve a mirar a la cosa que está leyendo. La escena sigue con algunas insinuaciones bastante menos ligeras que le hacen sonrojarse, pero aún es bastante sutil.

Aun así, el de anteojos no para con la mano, resiguiéndole todo el muslo arriba y abajo con las yemas de los dedos. Esto lleva a que Suiza tenga que, inevitablemente, leer dos o tres veces las palabras complicadas, porque oh como le gusta que le toque Austria.

Lo bonito del asunto es que a Austria le gusta hacerlo cuando es así un poco sin pensar y sin que sea el foco de atención principal la actividad. Y claro, es que lo que está leyendo el suizo sin duda alguna es el foco... Eso empieza a notarse de manera excesivamente clara cuando en la historia Suiza empieza a quedar completamente desnudo... Y Austria no.

Ah, mira qué situación tan bonita y ¡qué buena idea! La mano sube metiéndose por debajo de la camiseta de Suiza y levantándola para quitársela y reproducirla un poco. Los shorts pueden quedarse... por ahora.

—Pe-Pero... —igualmente deja que se la quite sin prestarle demasiada atención.

— _Was_?

—¡¿Pero por qué está escribiendo esto así?! ¡Esto es tú culpa porque cuando nos ha encontrado...! —empieza a protestar.

—¿Ajá?

—Yo estoy desnudo y tú no... Tanto.

—Eso es porque a ti te gusta estar desnudo a mí alrededor.

—¡¿A mí?! No, no me gusta estar desnudó, en general. Me da frío —¡pero si pones la calefacción como a mil grados centígrados! Mira como ahora mismo casi lo estás y no te has ni enterado.

—Tal como tienes siempre la calefacción en todos lados... tendrás que buscar una mejor excusa ante la evidencia —sigue, sonriendo y pasándole la mano por la espalda ahora.

A Suiza le da un escalofrío.

—¿Vas a dejarme seguir leyendo? —protesta tratando de concentrarse en algo útil.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que no para de protestar —sonríe más y se acomoda después de soltar el rabito de la última fresa, ahora dispuesto a usar las dos manos exclusivamente para Suiza.

Malditos galos que siempre consiguen parecer pulpos.

—Pues no paro de protestar por tu culpa —asegura sonrojadito.

—¿Mi culpa? Qué culpa voy a tener yo si eres tú el que me está leyendo la historia guarra y además fue tú idea por si con las fresas había aun dudas de tus intenciones.

—¡¿Una historia guarra?! ¡Es una historia de Liechtenstein! —protesta sonrojándose.

—Sí, lo cual lo hace peor porque están específicamente nuestros nombres ahí —señala el aparato. Suiza aprieta los ojos... Pero no suelta el teléfono.

—Eres tú el que le ha enseñado perversiones…

—En concreto, estas te las ha visto a ti. Mira quién es el que está desnudo...

Suiza se mira a sí mismo de reojo.

— _Nein_! —se cubre el pecho con las manos... Sin soltar el teléfono y siente otro escalofrío cuando la mano austriaca le resigue el muslo otra vez —. Deja de... Hacer cosas.

—¿Pero qué cosas?

—Cosas… de distraerme.

—Eso díselo a tu cuerpo que reacciona ante mí demasiado perfectamente para tu gusto —esa es una frase del diálogo de Austria inventada por Liechtenstein que acaba de recitar. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Ugh! ¡No lo leas! —aunque quisiera que lo leyera en realidad, en una de esas perversiones muy suyas.

—No lo leo, repito lo que has dicho.

—¡Yo lo leí! ¡Y no es verdad que mi cuerpo reacciona ante ti demasiado perfectamente de nada!

—Desde luego que lo es, por eso andas chillando. Ella es una chica muy lista.

— _Nein_!

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, _Schweiz_...

— _Nein, Nein_ , ¡no tienen nada que saber y menos ella! —agobiado, haciendo reír al moreno —. ¡Debíamos ser más cuidadosos!

—Tendrás que esforzarte por gritar menos —mientras tú te esfuerzas por hacerle gritar más. El rubio se muerde el labio.

—¡No grito tanto!

—Lo suficiente, por lo visto —señala el teléfono otra vez. Suiza se tapa la boca con las manos... Y el teléfono.

—Quizás si me cubro la boca...

—Ah, ¿así que en eso planeas ocupar las manos nada más?

El niño de los Alpes se queda quieto y se sonroja. Austria le pone las suyas en los costados y vueeelve a acariciarle hasta los shorts.

— _Nein_ , pero debería dejar de gritar... De hecho debería dejar de ha-hablar en e-esos momentos.

—¿Y para qué vas a usar la boca en vez de eso?

—¡Pues para lo que sea!

—Deberías pensar en algo —los dedos se meten por dentro de los shorts hacia el culo. El mayor da un saaaalto hacia él otra vez.

—¡P-Pues en besarte quizás!

—¿Quizás?

—¡Es que eso no suele servir!

—¿Ah, no?

—¡Pues no, porque igual te beso y mira lo que ella oye!

—Besos ruidosos —se ríe.

—¡Es que es tu culpa! ¡A ti te gusta que ella me oiga!

—¿A mí? Como si yo pudiera controlarlo... —sí, como no.

Suiza gira la cara todo sonrojado porque no sabe cómo callarse, y lo hace muy en automático, más aún con Austria, además grita y chillonea toda clase de cosas vergonzosas sobre lo bien que lo hace y lo mucho que le gusta y lo muuuucho que le quiere.

—Quizás debería ponerme un calcetín en la boca o una almohada.

— _Nein_ , me parece que prefiero tu boca funcional.

—Pero... ¿Es que cómo hago para no...? ¿Cómo haces tú?

—Con... una fuerte disciplina.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo indisciplinado?! Tú, el que no tiene hora de levantarse, el que no hace ejercicio, el que es un desordenado... ¿Me estás diciendo A MÍ indisciplinado?

—Tú preguntaste cómo —se encoge de hombros—. Será que tu disciplina no es lo bastante fuerte.

El suizo frunce el ceño, apretando los labios enfadado como suele hacerlo Germania y ahora va a esforzarse en extremo por callarse. Y a fallar miserablemente.

¡No! ¡No va a fallar miserablemente nada!

Claro que sí.

—Sólo lo haces para molestarme y para qué pase vergüenzas... No es como que te grite nada malo —protesta girando la cara.

—La cuestión no es esa, es que Liechtenstein te oye.

—Voy a forrar las paredes de corcho.

—No estoy seguro que sea suficiente.

—Pues voy a sellar la puerta y a hacer todo insonorizado para que no pueda nadie oír NADA.

Como si no tuvieran micrófonos... Si serás cínico. Y además micrófonos buenos, les obligo a cambiarlos.

—Seguramente hasta ella agradecerá eso los días que viene _Kanada_.

—Pues... ¡Ya podrías haber sugerido esto directamente! —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Que insonorices los cuartos? Es que no suele servir de mucho —él y su oído biónico.

—Sí que debe servir de mucho, ¿como si fuera una de esas tontas salas de grabación tuya! Vamos a hacer que nadie oiga nunca NADA de lo que pase aquí y estará prohibido hacerlo en cualquier otro sitio que no sea en nuestro cuarto. O en Berlín. Hay que hacer lo mismo en Berlín.

Austria se ríe, que traducido es un "lo tienes claro".

—Bien, no te olvides de contarle a _Deutschland_ para qué es que vas a hacer eso en uno de sus cuartos.

—Odio que vivas en su casa. Lo ODIO —protesta Suiza, haciendo reír al menor.

—Deberías venir tú a vivir ahí con nosotros.

— _Was_?! ¿Yo vivir en Berlín? ¡JAMÁS! ¡Óyeme bien!

— _Nein_? ¿Ni siquiera por esto? Eres parte de la familia aunque prefirieras ser parte de _Frankreich_.

—¡Nunca! Con el trabajo que ha costa... ¡No prefiero ser parte de _Frankreich_!

Ojos en blanco porque las banderas francesas...

—¡Si no le soporto! ¡Ni siquiera hablo con él, tú eres mi esposo!

—Quién sabe por qué —ojos en blanco, labios fruncidos.

— _Was_?! ¡ _Österreich_ , por el amor de Dios! ¡Si _France_ no tiene nada que ver aquí!

El austriaco gira la cara y le quita las manos de dentro de los pantalones, serio. ¡Nooooo, eso es súper cruel! Pues, pueees…

— _Was_? ¿Qué pasa?

El pianista bufa sin contestar. Por mucho que vayamos a ver la catedral…

—Pero _Österreich_... —es que además sobra decir lo contento que está ahí arriba y lo verdaderamente muy poco que le importa Francia en estos (y casi cualquier otros momentos.) Bueno, tú querías que te demostrara que te quiere...

—Yo te quiero a ti más de lo que he querido a nadie nunca —baja la mirada. Austria le mira de reojo no muy convencido —. Creo que te quiero más que a mí mismo lo cual siempre ha sido muy preocupante y peligroso.

—¿Qué tiene de tan preocupante y peligroso? Además, no es cierto.

—¿No lo es?

— _Nein_.

—Yo siempre lo he sentido así, y siempre me ha parecido que debo detenerme un poco —le mira a los ojos.

—Y siempre has acabado haciéndolo, como todos.

—Lo que sí te puedo decir es que lo que sea que siento por ti no lo siento ni lo he sentido nunca por nadie más —se humedece un poco los labios. Austria suspira —. Además es que no quiero que pase nunca con nadie más.

—Pues también pasó y nunca pareciste tan molesto.

— _Was_? ¿Que fui el novio cornudo idiota de _France_ en un forzado y desesperado intento por olvidarme de ti, todo para que... saliera mal?

El moreno pone los ojos en blanco y no contesta.

—Tengo una sola especie de... Historia de amor además de la nuestra. Una completamente plagada de mentiras.

—A veces tú eres un idiota —sonríe un poquito de lado.

— _W-Was_? —parpadea sin esperarse la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo vas a decirme que esa fue una historia de amor justo ahora?

—Pues no fue... Bueno, fue un intento muy malo de historia de amor —aprieta los ojos al notarlo —. Y de hecho tú la paraste, y no fue por él... Que no creas que no sabía yo que se acostaba con todo el mundo. Fue... Por ti.

—Por mí... ¿Y si yo hubiera ido a acostarme con alguien más?

Suiza se sonroja porque en realidad ese no era el problema principal, no responde de inmediato.

—¿Y bien?

—Ma-Más bien de... De que... —traga saliva.

— _Was_?

—Si ibas a ir ahí para acostarte con alguien... para terminar con la relación…

—Aja?

—¿No podrías haber venido a... conseguirme a mí? —susurra.

— _Nein_ , no habría funcionado porque tú me odiabas y no me hubieras dejado.

Suiza hace directamente los ojos en blanco.

—O lo que hubiera sido peor...

—No creo que haya un momento en la vida en que me hubie... ¿Qué hubiera sido peor?

—Que me hubieras dejado y hubieras acabado creyendo que quería que pelearas por mí en vez de pelear por ti.

—Pelear por todos pelee en algún momento.

—Pero entonces tocaba que hicieras eso, _Schweiz_ , no hubiera servido de nada si no te levantabas por ti mismo sin seguir a nadie más, no porque yo te dijera que lo hicieras.

—Entonces SÍ que te odié.

—Justo era la idea.

—Una muy retorcida. Te odié y le odié a él, y gracias a eso es que hoy no es mi amigo, ni mi ex nada...

—Si me odiabas a mí y a él... volvías a pensar fríamente, si no, quizás hubieras acabado concluyendo de nuevo que yo era como él y sin hablarme otra vez.

—Y tú te saliste con la tuya, porque termine casándome contigo. Y no me importa, pero... ¡¿Es que de dónde sacas que pasa algo con _France_?!

—Pues de... ti —protesta—. Ni siquiera has hecho nada bonito en la catedral.

—¡Te he subido al campanario! ¡Y te he dado un beso ahí arriba! ¿Sabes qué creo? Que lo que tú quieres son joyas.

— _Was_? —el tono de indignación.

— _Ja_. Joyas. Y no creas que no he pensado en eso. Vi ayer en _Zurich_ un anillo muy bonito con un brillante del tamaño de tu ojo.

— _Nein_! —le mira, entre furioso e incrédulo. El rubio parpadea y levanta las cejas.

—¿Perdona?

— _Nein_! ¡No va de eso! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comprarme así?

— _Was_? Es que estás diciendo cosas sin sentido con lo de _France_ , demasiadas para lo habitual... Por eso pienso que en realidad lo que quieres es hacerme sentir tan mal que termine por comprarte algo. Y joyas parece ser algo de lo que a ti te gusta.

— _Nein_! Y que lo digas aun me hace enfadar más.

—¡Es que olvídate de todo de _France_ , en lo que a mí respecta ni siquiera existe _France_! ¡Ni me importa! ¡Lo que me importa es que estemos aquí y tú estés hablando de él!

—Vale, vale... entonces basta con eso. Deja de presumir que tanto le gusta _Bern_ a _Frankreich_ que la protege la Unesco.

— _Was_? ¡La Unesco no es de _France_! Como la FIFA no es mía... _Österreich_! ¿Qué pasa contigo? —pregunta descolocado.

—¡Es como si lo fuera!

— _Nein_ , ¡no es como si lo fuera! _Österreich_ , _Salzburg_ es de la UNESCO también.

—¡Pero a mí no me importa, ni fue cosa de _Frankreich_ que lo estuviera!

—Lo que me dices es que _Bern_ no merecería ser parte de la Unesco, sólo lo es porque _France_ quiso por no sé qué cosa conmigo.

—No he dicho que no lo merezca, pero sí lo conseguiste... mira, déjalo porque no tienes con qué defenderte.

—¡ _Österreich_ , es que estás tremendamente enfadado y me parece que sin razón! _France_ es mi vecino, como es tuyo... _Deutschland_. Y ya. No hay más.

—Y no por eso hay una escultura a las gracias alemanas en cada esquina de _Wien_. Y podría.

—¡Es una escultura de mi madre!

—¡En la que alabas a _Frankreich_ en cada texto! ¡Y que ni siquiera se parece a tu madre!

Suiza se pellizca el Puente de la nariz.

—No me interesa _France_ , ni una mierda me interesa. ¡Pero estoy aquí, y estás tú aquí y sólo estás hablando tú de él! ¿Qué es lo que ocurreeee?

—¡Que no se puede dar dos pasos sin que encontremos la _Tour Eiffel Schweizerise_ o una placa conmemorativa!

—¡Bueno pues quizás él en ese momento intentó que yo progresara en vez de hacerme entrar por la entrada de servicio o llamarme todo el día cabrero! ¡Ya está, ya lo he dicho! ¡En su momento, me ayudó y en su momento hizo cosas, y aún con todo a quien quiero más es a ti!

El moreno pone los ojos en blanco.

—Y por eso vamos a estarle eternamente agradecidos porque yo NUNCA te he ayudado con nada.

—Tú me has ayudado mucho con muchas cosas ahora, no sabía yo que tú requerías una placa. Hay CIENTOS de cosas para que tú te sientas mejor en esta ciudad y seas feliz. Es tu casa. Es tan tu casa como la mía hoy por hoy y puedes notarlo perfectamente, sólo que asumí que tú no requerías que estuviera escrito así con letras enormes. Tú eres más fino y elegante.

—¡Y no lo necesito! —protesta porque sí le haría sentir mejor.

—Me casé contigo aquí...

—¡Porque yo lo pedí!

Suiza le mira a los ojos porque todo esto hace pensar que él no le quiere lo bastante. Austria le sostiene la mirada.

—Es que no se me ocurre una sola cosa que no daría por ti o que no haría por hacerte feliz. Quizás yo no te haya pedido que te casaras conmigo, pero tú me has hecho a mí el hombre más feliz del mundo desde que estamos casados. Y no te lo digo más porque creo que será cansino para ti... Pero —le mira súper agobiado y otra vez le abraza del cuello.

Ojos en blanco porque tampoco es... exactamente eso.

—Estás muy enfadado y yo estoy muy contento de que estés aquí —se le quita ya que ve que no le abraza.

—Estoy muy enfadado porque parece que sólo quieres restregarme... —y maldita sea que hiciste un buen trabajo quitando.

—No quiero restregarte. De hecho... Tampoco hay nada de Lili. Y tú y ella son lo más importante para mí.

—Tal vez ella debería enfadarse contigo también —incluyamos a la niña también al lío. El mayor se humedece los labios.

—¿Tú te acuerdas de la Euro? ¿Te acuerdas lo que puse cuando decidimos hacerla juntos?

Austria le mira fijamente esperando a que continúe.

—Ya sé que ahora no es la Euro ni estamos como entonces... Pero te puse cosas muy bonitas en mis plazas y tú no pusiste nada.

—Estábamos bastante enfadados aun por entonces.

—Y tú estás bastante enfadado hoy.

—Sólo que entonces era más divertido.

—No, no era más divertido. AHORA es mucho más divertido.

—No cuando estoy enfadado.

—¡Pues no lo estés! No hay ninguna razón real para estarlo fuera de esta irritación que tienes por ver cosas de ese individuo. Venga ya... Vamos a tomar una cerveza.

—No, tu idea es que me pelee ahora con _Holland_.

—¿Porque hay DOS Banderas? ¡Mi idea es que NO te pelees con nadie, sino que estés bien conmigo! ¡Tengo su embajada en una calle y no sé qué hace su bandera aquí, pero es que no tengo otras banderas!

—O con _England_ a juzgar por ese cuadro tan enmarcadito que tienes sobre la pizarra de _Live Sports._

Suiza suspira y se tira de los pelos.

—Me da tremenda vergüenza, ¿vale? Aún ahora. Me da vergüenza que la gente lo vea.

—Mmm... —no parece muy convencido, de hecho pensamos que siguen sin hablarse.

—¡No estás porque cada cosa que veo se va!

—¿Se va?

—La quito. Esto sólo por ser temporal —le vueeeeeelve a tomar de la mano —. _Österreich_ , estás siendo irracional. Tú nunca en ningún caso eres irracional, pero ahora mismo lo estás siendo.

El austriaco abre la boca incrédulo porque... ni se había dado cuenta. Aprieta los ojos.

—No hay peligro alguno tangente, no hay nada que demuestre en lo absoluto que tengo nada con _France_ , sólo estás viendo unas cosas viejas y de ahí estás dejando llevar solo irracionalmente con esto —le toca el estómago y se sonroja tocándole el corazón —. Y con esto. Lo que me dice que en el fondo sí que me quieres.

El de ojos purpura aparta la cara sonrojándose con esa conclusión, porque además el cartel de _England_ sólo dice que hay un bar como este en Inglaterra y que están hermandados, nada raro.

—Lo cual me sigue haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Eres un ridículo... —no sé si se lo dice a sí mismo o a él.

— _Nein_ , no soy un ridículo —protesta un poco y le aprieta la mano —. ¡Me haces de verdad muy feliz!

—Justo por eso —asiente. El helvético se sonroja.

—¡¿Ahora no crees que debiera ser feliz contigo!?

— _Nein_.

— _Was_?! —el chillido —. ¿Qué me estás diciendo ahora? ¡¿Qué no debería ser feliz contigo?! ¡Pues lo soy, y todo lo feliz que puedo ser! ¡Si eres mi marido! Si no soy feliz contigo no seré nunca feliz con nadie, además quiero serlo. ¡Contigo! Y que tú seas feliz conmigo... ¡Qué seas más feliz de lo que has sido nunca! —hace unos cuantos gestos con las manos hablando tan apasionadamente como habla... Sólo con él.

— _Nein_ , me refiero a que no quiero decir eso —aun así sonríe un poco.

Suiza parpadea dejando de mover las manos y sonrojándose porque casi casi casi se levanta y grita a los cuatro vientos cuánto te ama. Sólo te faltó presionar un poco Austria.

—Oh. Y... Ehm... ¿A qué te refieres?

—Porque lo eres y punto, pero no por eso.

—¡¿Me dices ridículo por ser feliz?! ¿No eras tú el que vino un día a acostarse conmigo porque yo estaba amargado e infeliz? —se sonroja al preguntar eso.

—Bueno, no fue ese exactamente el motivo, pero... —hace un gesto vago con la mano aunque ya sonríe un poco.

—Túuuu me dijiste que ibas ahí porque yo necesitaba relajarme. Pues tú... ¡Ahora mismo necesitas relajarte, debería darte el mismo tratamiento! A ver si así eres feliz.

—Ni puedo imaginar cómo habría ido de ser al revés.

—De haberme tenido... _Nein_ , espera. ¿Por qué viniste según tú ahora sí no fue porque estaba yo tenso?

— _Nein_ , de haber sido yo el pobre cabrero ermitaño malhumorado y tú el elegante y acaudalado que necesitaba resolver una solución relacionada con mi mal humor.

—Oh... ¿Los papeles invertidos? —levanta las cejas pensando en ello —. Si yo hubiera tenido todo el dinero y tú no. Cielos... Es hubiera sido fácil de resolverse.

—Ah, ¿sí? —tan incrédulo.

—Hubiera ido por ti y te hubiera llevado a casa. Si el problema, una vez más, no era que yo, que yo no quisiera estar contigo. Era que tú eras imposible por tener dinero.

—Tú fuiste el que se fue porque no quería estar conmigo.

—Pero porque tú estabas siendo imposible conmigo porque tenías dinero y querías controlarlo todo, ¡incluyéndome a mí! Y sólo me ordenabas cosas.

—Asumamos que eso hubiera pasado igual.

—Y que tú... —carraspea —. ¿Por qué viniste realmente entonces?

—Me estaba aburriendo —el cínico mentiroso—. Sólo imaginemos que tú te hubieras ido igual, pero en vez de quedar tú en bancarrota y yo en la opulencia, hubiera sido al revés.

—Y tú estás asumiendo que yo tendría que ir por ti a... a... Eso. Pero para que lo pueda entender necesito saber que es "eso"… Es decir, cuál fue tu motor.

—Sabes perfecto a qué fui y qué pasó.

—Sé que pasó pero no sé por qué fuiste realmente. ¡No es que estuviera yo desquiciado!

—En realidad, mis motivos y los tuyos no tendrían por qué ser los mismos, así que me parece irrelevante.

—¡A mí no, ahora quiero saber por qué fuiste! —sigue semi desnudo, ay…

—Ya te lo he dicho, estaba aburrido —vale, puede que las manos hayan vuelto al menos a su cintura.

—¿Has ido a... la cosa que revolucionó mi vida por completo y la cambió totalmente porque estabas... aburrido?

—Cazar en un recinto cerrado no es tan apasionante como puede parecer.

Suiza le mira incrédulo.

—Eres... ¡Eres! ¡¿Fuiste ahí a romperme en dos sólo porque estabas aburrido?!

—Sh, shhhh, no te sulfures —le abraza un poco y se ríe.

—Es que... No sé si podría ir yo por ti a eso, seguramente... Tendría que buscarme un buen motivo, por eso te preguntaba a ti el tuyo.

—¿Un buen motivo como cuál?

—Un buen motivo como... _Österreich_ está solo y necesita ayuda. Como Lili pidiéndome que fuera a verte. Como... Saber que hablabas conmigo aunque no estuviera. No sé. Un motivo así como esos que tú decidirás ignorar.

—Bien, elige cualquiera de ellos... estando resentido.

—Estando resentido... Ir por ti sabiendo además que tú no tienes dinero y yo sí. Seguramente no habría pensado en sexo contigo —se pasa las manos por el pelo y aprieta el abdomen sin quererlo. Austria se humedece los labios porque él pensó en sexo por... su motivo específicamente.

—¿Qué habrías pensado?

—No lo sé. ¿En llevarte comida? En... En términos generales, ver que estuvieras bien.

—Pongamos que sabías que estaba bien y que yo no querría ir contigo.

—Pero querría ir a buscarte sin respetar eso... —aprieta los ojos—, sólo por quererte.

— _Nein_ —niega el menor. Suiza se lo piensa mordiéndose el labio —. Piensa en el resentimiento, piensa en que creías que me merecía lo que me estaba pasando, que tenía que aprender la lección, que aun era demasiado pronto.

—Eso lo pensaba ya, de hecho, entonces. En parte pues, pensaba que sí que tenías que aprender una lección, sólo que no pensaba que te merecieras que te fuera tan bien. Pero vale, entiendo lo que dices. Yo irte a buscar sabiendo todo eso... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te haría falta?

—Bien, ese no es el motivo por el que ir, es el motivo por el que no llevárteme contigo al terminar...

—¿Me dejaste ahí porque lo merecía? —levanta las cejas —. Yo creo que tú aún no sabes lo que hiciste bien.

— _Was_?

—No sabes lo que fue que fueras... No puedes imaginar cuánto necesitaba que fueras, y fuiste exactamente a lo que necesitaba que fueras. Pero creo que no imaginas lo que fue que te fueras.

—Cómo no lo voy a imaginar, si yo soy el que me fui.

—¡No es lo mismo irte que quedarte!

— _Nein_ , irme implica toda una fuerza de voluntad a la que someterme que sólo podrías entender como la que necesitaste tú para irte de casa la primera vez.

Suiza se sonroja y aprieta los ojos. ¡Muy buen comparativo, Austria!

—¡Tú no sentiste cuando me fui de casa lo mismo que sentí yo! ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó darte cuenta que no estaba?

—¡Unos dos segundos! Si dependía de ti hasta para saber donde estaba —suelta, sincero. Suiza aprieta más los ojos.

—Yo tampoco había estado mucho tiempo sin ti... Era muy raro estarlo repentinamente.

El moreno suspira.

—Es decir, si tú te crees que no fue como cortarme un brazo... —se le acurruca un poco —. Y la segunda vez fue igual de terrible porque si ya había aprendido a pensar menos en ti, ahora cada, ¡CADA maldita noche estabas ahí! ¿Tú pensabas en mí después?

Necesitaaaa que le des un pooooco de eeeeeso para seguir pensaaaaando en tu jueeeeego.

—Yo... —empieza y aparta la cara porque ya lo está notando—. Oí por ahí que _Frankreich_ estaba pensando en ir por ti. Y no quise que tu primera vez fuera con él aun y todo el resentimiento.

Suiza levanta las cejas... Y se sonroja. (Todo para que ahora tenga su maldita bandera por todos lados, el drama galo.)

—Es que si sólo te hubieras quedado un poquito más... Un día más. _France_ nunca hubiera podido venir, porque tú... Y... —suspira.

—Pero no era la idea, _Schweiz_. De hecho... fue importante irme.

—No, no fue importante para nada. Desencadenó un montón de cosas que podríamos habernos ahorrado.

—En mí también, desencadenó que pudiera superar mi resentimiento y empezar a entenderte.

—¡¿A entenderme?! ¡¿Qué entendiste?! —se le esconde maaaaaas en el cuello porque le ha gustado que le dijera que prefería quedarse él con su primera vez.

—Entender porqué te fuiste, que no fue para fastidiarme y entender como no... merecías tanto lo que te estaba pasando como yo creía. Y cómo yo no estaba tan en lo cierto como parecía hasta entonces.

—Pues esa segunda vez... Creo que es lo más cerca que he estado de desaparecer de verdad.

—¿Por?

—Porque entonces si pensé que... Ya no te podía querer yo más. Ese día en la noche, me di cuenta de que no sólo no te odiaba, sino que te quería tanto que... dolías. Demasiado para no estar ahí, y si tú no me querías no había mucha más razón para nada.

Austria aprieta los ojos y lo aprieta contra sí.

—Pensé en sólo dejarme ir, y quererte... Y me quedé dormido pensando que no habría un día siguiente. Sólo que... Bueno, sí lo hubo. Al parecer una parte de mí estaba enfadado.

—Me parece que no funciona así, tus ciudadanos debían querer ser míos. Aunque entiendo tu sentimiento.

—Mis ciudadanos estaban bastante perdidos conmigo esa noche. Quizás se hubieran quedado sin quién y los hubieras acogido tú.

—Ahora parecen todos muy orgullosos de estar contigo —el moreno suspira otra vez y le acaricia la espalda.

—Creo que lo están. Y creo que les gusta que yo sea feliz.

—Aunque yo no les guste a ellos...

—Sí que les gustas. Yo creo que van muchos de vacaciones a tu casa —susurra.

—Y a casa de _Frankreich_ —sonríe porque está bromeando. El mayor se le repega.

—También, aunque tu casa es más barata —arruga la nariz devolviéndole la broma al notar que sonríe.

—Eso explica porque todos los que vienen a mi casa son los cabreros pobres.

—¡Deja de llamarles cabreros! ¡No lo son! De hecho ni creo que sepas identificarlos —le mira, ofendido. Austria se ríe con eso.

—¿A los cabreros del resto de suizos? _Nein_ , definitivamente es imposible.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡No! ¡Me refiero a los suizos de los tuyos!

—Es fácil, sólo tienes que pedirles que se cuadren, los que lo hacen... son suizos.

—Los flojos que no se levantan son austriacos —sonríe un poco de lado –. En realidad creo que la diferencia principal está en su pasaporte. El bonito es el mío.

—Pero el que te permite moverte por toda Europa como si nada es el mío. Aunque no sería difícil entrar cosas de estraperlo a tu casa.

—No hay donde no pueda ir con mi pasaporte, puedo hacer la fila especial con ustedes... _Deutschland_ me ha dado permiso.

—Desde luego que sí, _Deutschland_ te acogerá a cualquier parte con los brazos abiertos.

—Como a Berlín. En eso estábamos de hecho —recuerda buscando por ahí su celular que no sabe dónde puso.

—En realidad hemos dejado a medias un montón de cosas hoy.

—Como un beso en el campanario... O caminar hasta el altar otra vez. Recordar ESE día. Comprar chocolate —sus deseos a medias por lo visto.

—Y un par de cosas más —que son mucho menos puras que todo eso que desea tu blanco e inocente corazoncito—. Como que me cuentes qué habrías hecho.

—Oh... Ese asunto —se mueve un poco en su lugar porque ya le ha dado fresco proponiendo en silencio un cambio de quién está arriba de quién, a ver si se le echa encima y le abraza —. Insisto que tendría que tener un motivo y el motivo no podría ser el mismo que tú puesto que el idiota de España...

—¿Ajá?

—Ya se había ido ahí a apropiar de "eso". Y... Estamos suponiendo... Es que esto sería antes que _France_ , ¿verdad? Eso... Bueno, eso hubiera sido un poco un problema.

—Mmmm... Supongamos que _Frankreich_ hubiera ido por ti como _Spanien_ por mí.

—Es decir, asumamos que yo ya sabía lo que... Era eso.

—Será más sencillo —valora. Suiza asiente suavemente y se sonroja un poco.

—Y bajo esa perspectiva tú no... ¿se supone que tendrías ni idea?

—Mmmm... vale —asiente sonrojándose un poco también. El banquero se sonroja y le mira de reojo.

—Quizás deberías contarme cómo fue tu primera vez.

Austria le mira también, aunque debo decir que no le gusta tanto que Suiza vaya abajo porque no puede meterle las manos a los shorts. Pero puede acariciarle el abdomen y metérselas por ahí por los cuadritos hasta la línea del pelito.

—Bastante sabes sobre eso —fulminación porque sabe que España te contó contra su voluntad.

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque se supone que él no sabe y Austria sabe demasiado bien que sí que sabe.

—A-A lo que me refiero con eso es a que... No te habrías dejado a la primera vez. Si no te dejaste con él que es... Así de hábil y guapo y esas cosas.

—Exacto.

La verdad a él le hubiera gustado pensar que él era él, y que con él sí se hubiera dejado sólo por ser él. Porque él sí que se dejó. Se humedece los labios y le da un beso estratégico en el pelo para esconderse.

—Menos aun contigo, que te odiaba, hubiera pensado que ibas a hacerme daño.

—Yo no sé cómo podías pensar que yo puedo de alguna manera hacerte daño... —otro besito —. Habías dormido cientos de veces conmigo tomados de la mano...

—Y abrazados cuando tenías frío. Y aun así fuiste tan duro en esa época...

—Siempre tengo yo la impresión de que el duro eras tú —le hace un cariño —. Tú podías matarme sólo con decirme que no me querías.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¡Si el que consiguió no volver fuiste tú!

—Crees que... Imagina un día de esos cualquiera, llevando leche a tu estúpido _Schönbrunn_. Después de esperarte hasta que la leche casi se agriara...

Austria le mira, escuchándole.

—¿A ti te parece que en esas condiciones hubieras escuchado que yo te dijera un "lo siento, _Österreich_ , creo que me precipité al irme y creo que querría volver"?

El de ojos violeta se pasa una mano por el pelo, pensando en ello.

—Porque no creas que no, en mitad de mi fracaso, no pensé más de alguna vez en volver ahí y hablar contigo. Yo tenía HORAS de soledad para pensar en qué decirte... Si así es como hablaba contigo.

— _Nein_ , te hubiera humillado y te hubiera igualmente mandado a casa acusándote de perdedor o algo parecido porque era un crío cruel... pero me hubiera sentido mejor por unos momentos al demostrarle al mundo que yo era mejor y estaba en lo cierto.

—Justo por eso nunca volví. Porque no tenías razón, y porque no podía dártela... Pero requirió un montón de esfuerzo y locura conseguirlo.

—En fin... que no hubieras venido por mí de estar tú en mi lugar.

—Yo creo que... Me hubiera costado y al primero rechazo todo se hubiera complicado.

—¿Ajá?

—Yo no soy _Spanien_ ni _France_.

—Así que hubieras venido a mi casa y...

—Hubiera tocado la puerta...

Toc, toc, toc…

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición_


	2. Chapter 2

Austria... ahora con el pelo largo como su padre atado en una cola baja no vive en las montañas como Suiza, si no en su palacio de gobierno, que es un palacio austero y frío, porque no es un país rico ni tiene una nobleza muy potente, pero al menos puede ser un señor feudal y vivir de lo que los campesinos aran en la tierra a cambio de protección militar.

Suiza tampoco vive rodeado de dorados ni va de tacón con un montón de joyas... Pero sí trae a la moda de la época un solo anillo incrustado en oro, un bastón con la manija de plata y un traje de esos que compran clientes... Al igual que un sobrio carro de rápidos caballos.

Desde luego, Austria sí intenta aparentar tener todo lo que no tiene, a pesar de tener que pagar un diezmo de las cosechas regularmente a Suiza para poder mantener su estatus, lo que lo hace tener que visitarle para ello como si fuera a venderle leche.

Suiza no deja de ponerse muy nervioso cada vez que le visita, y aunque sabe que podría condonarle a el pago del diezmo, deliberadamente no lo hace, contando todas y cada una de las monedas que le lleva.

Y no sólo eso, cada año le sube un poco más, y suele pedirle cuentas de todo "si se ha podido comprar esa capa nueva que trae, es que puede pagarme un poco más por mis excelentes servicios..."

Así que cuando su único... ÚNICO sirviente (prácticamente un esclavo niño huérfano) le anuncia quien es, se tensa completamente pero no tiene más remedio que hacer que lo dejen pasar, yendo igualmente a buscar sus ropas más caras para tratar de parecer como mínimo a la altura del suizo y no tan por debajo... aunque secretamente agradece que no use tantos ropajes y joyas haciéndole esa parte más fácil.

(Aunque sospecha que lo hace sólo porque le considera un desgraciado que se esfuerza demasiado, como si le diera una satisfacción por beneficencia.)

Pobre Veneciano… No es Veneciano, Veneciano vive con Suiza... o con Francia o España o incluso Prusia si Suiza no le quiere.

¡Anda! Puede vivir con Suiza, hombre, si son amiguis. Cielos, el mundo sería muy distinto con Veneciano viviendo con Suiza, dafaq. Austria no puede mantenerle e igual España no fue por él, fue Francia quien fue por Suiza... Así que los italianos debieron quedarse con Suiza o con España.

Suiza se sonroja y se esconde en el pelo de Austria al plantearse esa premisa, abrazándole un poco más fuerte agobiado repentinamente al notar que Veneciano debería vivir con él, igual que Francia. Viviendo en la opulencia en un mundo súper raro... Sin Austria, porque Austria no quería vivir con él.

Francia y España se los habrían dividido, seguro Francia se habría quedado a Veneciano y España a Romano.

Si sigue o no viviendo con Francia es cosa de Suiza. Sí, SEGURO. Y Suiza debía "pelear" por Sacro Imperio con Prusia.

—Yo no creo que siguiera yo viviendo con _France_ mucho más tiempo de no ser estrictamente necesario... —susurra Suiza pensando que Francia se tira a todo el mundo y a quien quiere es a Inglaterra...

Seguro Suiza se dividió a sí mismo y con él a Veneciano en Cantones, y le trata como si fuera Liechtenstein. Pensando, por cierto, en dividir igualmente a SIR en cuanto Prusia deje de hacer el payaso con eso de sus aires imperialistas.

El caso es que Austria está prácticamente siempre al borde de convertirse en un cantón más, si es que no lo es ya de algún modo, pero sospecho que recibe ayuda de algún lado, de los enemigos del Sacro Imperio y de Suiza siendo demasiado fuerte.

Como los otomanos, o Hungría o tal vez del mismo Prusia. Suiza piensa secretamente que esta historia le gusta un poquito.

Ya dejará de gustarle.

Tal vez Inglaterra sea el que le ayude más porque Francia está del lado de Suiza. A nadie le extrañaría que Inglaterra fuera el que le ayudara. Inglaterra que debe ODIAR a Suiza.

Suiza suspira porque no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

De hecho, si Austria e Inglaterra no fueran tan sajones los dos... de hecho, debe pasarle un poco como con Alemania. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le asegura a Austria que no duraría ni cinco minutos.

¡Jum! Eso dice él, habría que verlo. Pero estábamos hablando con Suiza así que... *gesto de "desaparece"* qué además hoy estamos delicados aún con este tema Suiza-Francia.

Suiza le da otro besito tranquilizados en la cabeza.

Bueno, el caso es que Austria se viste... ¡Él solo! Corriendo mientras piensa en si le faltó algo de pagar del último diezmo, aunque está seguro que no, ni tampoco ha ido a solicitar ningún préstamo. Debe muchísimo dinero a todo el mundo pero NO a Suiza. Se niega completamente a sentarse ahí a discutir cuestiones económicas más allá de las estrictamente imprescindibles con él, que bastante humillante le parece ya tener que hacerlo.

Y en definitiva, tratando de deducir, si no es por eso a qué exactamente a ido, antes de presentarse frente a él. Y más aún, lamentándose que haya venido en vez de haberle hecho llamar porque por mucho, mucho prefería las juntas en Berna que en su casa en _Wien_ , que le parecía simplemente no lo bastante grande, limpia, ordenada y rica para lo que sentía que debía ser.

Suiza espera a Austria en el salón, sentado en el sillón principal, mirándolo todo y pensando que Austria por más que quiera, no puede ocultar su pobreza, para empezar, porque el fuego no está lo bastante fuerte. Se acurruca entre sus pieles oscuras y le da un traguito a una copa que ha pedido que le traigan.

Baja por fin después del tiempo estrictamente necesario porque su situación no le permite jugar a enfurecer a Suiza ahora, pasándose una mano por el pelo con el ceño fruncido.

El suizo mira a la puerta en cuanto entra y hace los ojos en blanco... Ejem... Sonrojándose un poco igualmente. Porque joder con este hombre, conseguía verse bien incluso de haber vestido harapos. Austria se acerca a él, con la barbilla levantada y gesto de enfado... pero muy tirantemente, se obliga a sí mismo a hacerle una pequeña reverencia

—Sabes que odio que me hagas esperar.

Austria cierra los ojos con solemnidad sólo que para evitar hacerlos en blanco.

—Siéntate —pide directamente y se sonroja un poco más moviéndose en su sitio —. ¿Te hace falta leña?

El anfitrión le mira de reojo y aparta una maldita silla de madera de la mesa porque butaca no hay más que una.

— _Nein_.

—Hace frío aquí, puedo enviarte una poca. No hace ninguna falta que pases frío.

—No estoy pasando frío. Wolf, pon más leña al fuego —ordena en un tono severo para su esclavito.

Y ahí va el nombrado a hacer lo que le han dicho... a sabiendas que además Austria está de un humor de perros y va a pagarlo él luego. Suiza le mira hacer y niega un poco con la cabeza.

—¿Y a qué debo el placer? —pregunta intentando acabar rápido con esto, en un tono adecuado para que la frase acabara con algo como "de que me arranquen los ojos y me abandonen en la agonía". Suiza se sonroja levemente otra vez y mejor le da otro trago a la bebida que le han dado.

—Son varias cosas.

El menor se humedece los labios con un sarcástico "qué bien" bailándole en los labios que nunca acaba de salir de ellos.

—Primero, está el aumento de precios de este año que aún no hemos discutido.

—La reunión estaba planteada para primero de mes como habitualmente.

— _Ja_ , pero he tenido que venir antes a _Wien_ y pensé pasar a verte.

El austriaco suspira profundamente y... trataría de fingir una sonrisa pero sabe que le saldría tremendamente sarcástica. Suiza se pone el pelo tras la oreja y se sonroja un poco más.

—Verás... Hay un... Evento. Un concierto. Quiero que toques.

— _Was_? —le mira directamente.

—Un concierto.

Y se lo plantea por un segundo realmente, volver a tocar... música, como cuando era pequeño. Siente que hace mil años que no toca, porque tiene un laúd, sí que lo tiene, uno medianamente caro que compró a base de ahorrar y ahorrar durante un año... y que de todos modos tiene guardado y rara vez puede tocar con todo lo que implica estar yendo y viniendo de todos lados con escasos recursos y escaso equipaje.

Tampoco es la primera vez que ve esos instrumentos raros que hacen los italianos y que más de una vez hubiera querido hablar con ellos al respecto. Había oído tocar al niño italiano ese de Francia alguna vez y sentía que tenía un enorme potencial... sólo si alguien se tomara un segundo en imponerle un poco de disciplina y atención en vez de dejarlo ser. Pero también sentía que necesitaba eso mismo para sí y la música que a veces se le ocurría en su mente.

—Lamento tener que declinar la oferta.

—¿Cómo vas a declinarla? Se te pagaría.

Se humedece los labios mirándole intensamente considerando bastante ofensivo que insista porque lo que siente es que le falta tanta practica que no sería capaz de estar a la altura y todo resultaría un ridículo desastroso.

—No necesito tanto el dinero y tengo abundantes quehaceres.

—Pues vas a tener que detenerlos porque hay un concierto y no tengo otro músico y yo sé perfectamente bien que tú puedes hacerlo bien. Te traeré el instrumento que requieras.

—No soy el músico del imperio, ni puedo detenerlos. Ni tampoco puedo aceptar un instrumento que me sitúe en deuda contigo sólo por tu capricho.

—Pero es una cosa que te gusta hacer y es una buena oportunidad para hacerla.

—No es como que estemos en términos de que me hagas favores y yo los acepte tan felizmente agradeciendo tu benevolencia —responde duramente.

—Creo que estamos en términos en los que la idea de hacerme a mí un favor no te resultará tan mala, _Österreich_.

—Aun así estaré encantado de asistir y pagar mi entrada si me informas de cuando es.

Suiza le mira fijamente porque no es eso lo que quiere.

—Es en Marzo. Vamos a tener que subir aún más la cantidad que cobro o cobrar un par de horas extraordinarias, si es que voy además a tener que pagar a otro sólo por tu capricho.

—No es mi capricho, es tú concierto —aprieta los ojos porque se resiste a decir que lo que pasa es que no se ve capaz.

—Es mi concierto, y tú puedes tocar en él a cambio de un pago y un instrumento musical. Ahora dime cuál es el problema de ello.

—Deja que piense en ello —se humedece los labios —, te mandaré un mensajero con la respuesta la semana entrante.

El suizo se revuelve un poco y le mira a los ojos y es que no tiene IDEA de cómo acercarse un poco más a él hasta hacer esto algo... Físico.

Austria, desde luego, ahora está con la idea de tocar de nuevo, sintiendo cosquilleo en los dedos al pensar en cómo se sentirían las cuerdas del laúd bajo sus dedos. Tal vez podía pedirle uno de esos violines que sonaban tan elegante y venían con un arco... sonaban mucho mejor que el laúd pero no sabía tocarlos y además eran condenadamente más caros.

O tal vez un órgano como el de la catedral. Ese sí sabía tocarlo y en realidad no le vendría mal uno nuevo para la de _Wien_... eso sí sería caro y valdría la pena, pero no estaba seguro que pudiera convencerlo de que el instrumento que requería para su concierto tenía que ser un armatoste de mil kilos que media quince por quince metros y que iba a estar adecuadamente empotrado en su catedral.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—¿Hacer de qué?

—En general. ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer?

—Es mejor que el señor de las tierras no se preocupe de esas minucias —podría sonar a algo muy bonito, pero es bastante tenso.

—Bueno, no me preguntaré por eso entonces. Levántate que nos vamos.

— _Was_?

—Lleva una capa gruesa que hace frío —se levanta.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A ver esto del concierto. Tienes que ver dónde es y qué instrumento podrías tocar.

— _Nein_ , he dicho que te daré una respuesta la semana entrante, no puedo ir a Bern ahora.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Me has dicho que no me preocupara por esas minucias. Bien, entonces levántate y vámonos que quiero que vengas conmigo —porque yo no tengo IDEA de cómo organizar esto y tú seguro sabes mejor que yo.

—Estoy pendiente de la visita de alguien más, sería una descortesía partir ahora. Te ruego que en la próxima ocasión me avises con más antelación.

—¿Visita de quién puede ser más importante que esto, _Österreich_? No nos llevará mucho tiempo.

—Nos llevará tiempo de ir hasta Bern y volver.

—Pues cancela eso que tienes que hacer, esa persona que va a venir. ¿Quién es?

—No puedo nada más mandar un mensaje a alguien que viene de lejos para decirle que nada más no estaré.

—Bien. Lo esperaremos y luego vendrás conmigo —se cruza de brazos.

— _W-Was_? —vacila con eso porque... no sabe a qué hora es que va a llegar, desde luego e implica que se va a quedar aquí aguantando seguramente una charla laaaaarga por todas las horas que queden sobre maldito dinero y presupuestos.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que hacer —carraspea y se sonroja mucho más.

Ojos en blanco, aun pensando en que va a querer revisar sus libros de contabilidad desde aquí hasta como... la caída del Imperio Romano. Y la verdad es que no podrían ser un mayor desastre, porque no tiene una obsesión compulsiva con apuntar todo en lo que gasta ni todo el dinero que entra como ya quisiera Suiza.

De hecho tendrá suerte si encuentra algo escrito en él del último trimestre, que desde luego aún no ha preparado porque el encuentro a principios de semana, no hoy. Esto es como una maldita auditoria. Y casi como si le leyera el pensamiento...

—Venga, saca tus libros que los ponemos al día —Suiza y sus fabulosas ideas. El menor aprieta los ojos.

—No están... no están al día.

Suiza suspira y le medio fulmina.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—No, es que no te imaginas como de no al día están —se pasa una mano por la cara y el rubio bufa un poco.

—Pues más trabajo aún para nosotros. Sácalos.

Austria toma aire profundamente otra vez y llama a Wolf para que vaya a por ellos. Suiza sonríe un poco de lado conforme con esto. Se cruza de brazos y se hace un buen silencio tenso hasta que llega el chiquillo con los libros.

—A ver, ven a sentarte aquí a que me expliques.

—Es más cómodo hacerlo en la mesa —responde Austria cuando Wolf se los deja delante con una mirada cargada de sentido.

—En la mesa —susurra Suiza pensando en todo menos en revisar los libros. Aprieta los ojos porque esto no lo sabe hacer esto PARA NADA.

El moreno aprieta los ojos también, riñéndose a sí mismo, porque cree que el problema de Suiza son las bastas sillas de madera.

(Suiza que, no es por nada, tiene unas de esas parecidas en su casa. Porque la realidad es que a pesar de todo, su casa no deja de ser bastante simple.)

— _Nein_ , ven a sentarte aquí a mi lado —pide, y esta vez lo pide con cierta suavidad.

Austria le mira y frunce un poco el ceño, porque es una butaca individual. No esperará que se siente en el suelo o algo parecido... Aun así, toma los libros y una de las sillas llevándolas hasta ahí él mismo.

— _Nein, nein_. Cabemos los dos aquí —susurra sonrojadito.

El moreno le mira fijamente, deteniéndose. Suiza decididamente no le mira haciéndose a un lado para que pueda entrar ahí mismo en la butaca.

—Es una butaca individual, _Schweiz_ —le recuerda fríamente, porque sí, no tiene un sofá grande ni un diván ni nada parecido.

— _Ja_. Es lo que hay. ¿Te sientas o qué? —se aparta un poquito más. El austriaco vuelve a arrastrar su silla porque le parece más digno —. _Nein, Österreich. Mein gott_ —hace los ojos en blanco irritado porque bastante difícil ya es esto.

—No vamos a compartir asiento como si fuéramos criaturas.

—Tampoco tendríamos por qué revisar tus libros como si fueras tú una criatura.

—Entonces no lo hagamos.

— _Ja_ , sí que lo haremos, ahora ven y siéntate aquí que tienes bastante espacio antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Se humedece los labios con la amenaza y acaba por... tener que acceder, pues qué remedio. Así nos gusta, buen chico. Suiza se sonroja un poco más porque sí que está muy cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que han estado hace décadas.

Austria se acomoda como puede, aunque en realidad está demasiado fastidiado pensando en que está intentando humillarle como para darse cuenta de la cercanía. El suizo se tiene que mover para que el libro no se le caiga encima al austriaco y lo lastime, demasiado preocupado con la cercanía como para darse cuenta del fastidio.

Cuando por fin se ha acomodado Austria lo mejor que puede, le mira, provocando que el mayor se sonroje aún más, revolviéndose un poco.

— _Was_? —nota por primera vez el sonrojo y que su corazón se está acelerando.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —levanta un brazo y lo pone tras él como solía hacerle Francia. Sólo que a Francia le salía súper natural... A él le salía súper torpe.

Mira el brazo de manera súper acusadora, frunciendo el ceño. Suiza se sonroja y lo medio recoge quedándose a la mitad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Intento ponerme cómodo para ver el desastre de libro que tienes! —chillonea sonrojándose más con el tono acusatorio.

—Estarías más cómodo en la mesa.

—¡Pues no quiero estar en la mesa! —justo porque se ha puesto a medias es que, en lo incomodo de su posición, le pone la mano a media espalda.

Ojos en blanco y se echa para atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo y atrapándole la mano. El de ojos verdes levanta las cejas sin esperar esto. Austria le mira, desde ahí, cero preocupado en la mano, aunque la nota a su espalda.

—Ehm... Bueno... E-Explícame entonces qué es lo que te falta.

Austria levanta el brazo y apoya el codo en el respaldo junto a la cabeza de Suiza, pero en vez de estirar el brazo hacia él, lo dobla hacia sí apoyando la cabeza en su propia mano. Luego hace un gesto con la otra para que abra el libro. Lo hace y le mira de reojo volviendo a pensar que... es guapo, mucho, y eso es difícil. Mucho.

—Deberías mantener esto al día —le regaña dentro de lo que puede en esa situación. El menor pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo habría preparado para la reunión de la semana entrante.

—Es que debería estar al día. Es más fácil si lo haces al día... Cielos, ¡¿desde hace cuanto tiempo no metes información aquí?!

El más alto cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo.

—¿Cuándo fue nuestra última reunión? —pregunta tan cínico. Él helvético bufa FULMINÁNDOLE.

—Al parecer vamos a tener que hacer reuniones más a menudo.

— _Nein_ , no podemos hacer reuniones más a menudo.

—¿Vas a decirme a mí cada cuanto nos reunimos? ¿Por qué no podemos?

—Porque no podré hacer regularmente las rondas de control en mi región si tengo que ir a Bern más a menudo aun.

— _Österreich_ , no haces nada regularmente. No las haces igual. Aunque vale, una idea para ti: yo vengo una vez entre cada visita y de paso reviso el estado de las cosas ya que no estoy seguro de que estés muy en control de esto...

Austria frunce el ceño.

—No soy uno de tus cantones.

—Pues te comportas bastante peor que ellos.

—Bastante es que te deje entrar aquí y ver mis libros de cuentas a cambio de la protección.

—Es información importante y completamente relevante —asegura y le mira a los ojos —. ¿Por qué no lo haces todas las semanas al menos?

—No eres _Vater_ como para estar riñéndome por mis métodos.

Suiza se humedece los labios, de verdad mucho más interesado en... Él. Y lo cerca que está, que sólo le está regañando por vicio.

—Y de todos modos este es el motivo por el que las reuniones son programadas con antelación —se incorpora y se levanta porque está nervioso e incómodo y no le quiere aquí ni quiere hacer esto.

—Estamos ocupando el tiempo —aprieta los ojos y le deja levantarse —. A menos que prefieras ocuparlo en hacer alguna otra cosa.

—¿Qué otra cosa? —se acerca a servirse una copa sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Alguna otra cosa —se sonroja más y se le vuelve a acelerar el corazón.

—¿Cómo qué?

Es que es absurdo pedirle algo más cercano. Le mira a los ojos de nuevo y frunce un poco el ceño porque no parece estar entendiendo nada de todo esto. Así que se levanta, y se le acerca.

¡Valor, Suiza, valor!

El músico toma un sorbo de lo que se ha servido, un poco por nervios, un poco por barrera entre ellos. Suiza se le acerca otra vez con el corazón cada vez más acelerado.

—Me refiero, _Österreich_ a... Una cuestión completamente distinta que también he venido a hablar co-contigo.

— _Was_?

Se lo había pensado más de una vez... Qué hacer una vez que estuviera aquí. El muy idiota... El muy, muy idiota, no entendía NADA. Pero había llegado el momento, y ya le había Veneciano comido lo bastante el coco... Así que se le acerca con seguridad, como hacía Francia, hasta que está casi encima de él.

Austria le mira fijamente a lo lejos sin entender lo que hace, pensando que a pesar de todo, de lo poderoso que fuera ahora gracias a que Roma se lo había enseñado todo sobre el dinero y él, estúpido austriaco infantil e idiota no había prestado atención a ni una sola cosa. Ni UNA.

Porque estúpidamente había creído que siempre iban a estar juntos. Hasta que se fue. Se fue por estúpidos motivos injustificados, para demostrarle cuanto dependía de él... y vaya que dependía y vaya que había quedado absurdamente claro tal como estaban ahora que hasta tenía que estar a su servicio y hasta tendría que tocar y hacer el ridículo frente a todo el mundo si se empeñaba lo suficiente.

Y aun así, seguía siendo el mismo... hombre que había sido de niño, pequeño, nervioso y callado. Si hasta le oía el corazón latir con desesperación como para salírsele del pecho y fingía querer seguir siendo su amigo a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho. Mientras todos seguían dándole la espalda por ser un país de... el este, como si los ciudadanos de ese lugar fueran de segunda. Por no tener dinero, ninguno de los hijos de Roma sabía apenas su nombre o lo tenía en cuenta por algo.

Si acaso, como ese pelele subordinado de _Suisse_ a quien este protegía a cambio de unas monedas más por pura nostalgia infantil que por que necesitara la miseria que podía pagarle.

Y de repente, estaba empezando a emerger de las desgracias. Inglaterra, desde el otro lado de Europa y más allá del mar, hijo de su padre también por lo que se decía, ¿quién podía saberlo? Había empezando a propagar publicidad anti-francesa y a esparcir rumores de guerra.

Justo a la persona que estaba esperando. Prusia solía pasarse también por su casa, bastante a menudo últimamente y aun no entendía con qué fines, pero era amable con él y a veces también hablaba de una posible alianza. Todo parecía en realidad empezar a tomar forma y ahora de nuevo estaba aquí frente a él el mismo muchacho rubio que dependía de él para relacionarse con el mundo como Austria dependía de él para todo lo demás, nervioso, sonrojado y a saber queriendo qué nuevamente.

Tal vez había oído los rumores y pretendía hundirle de nuevo. Y todo, sólo porque tuvo el golpe de suerte de poder substituirlo a él por Francia para que hiciera lo que requería, mientras él no había conseguido nada que supliera la carencia. Le sostiene la mirada cuando se le acerca.

Mientras Austria piensa todas esas cosas, de manera aleatoria y aparentemente absurda, Suiza se le acerca con el corazón a punto de explotar y completamente a saco se pone de puntas y le da un beso en los labios. Cosa que Austria interpreta como un movimiento agresivo, echándose para atrás para que no le alcance.

El horror. ¡¿Cómo coño a Francia le salía esto tan bien, y Austria estaba ahí habiéndose quitado?!

—¿¡Qué haces!?

El sonrojo y bastaste pánico, mirándole a los ojos de manera clara y transparente.

—Te-Te beso —a saco de nuevo, y se arrepiente un poco.

— _W-Was_? —incrédulo. Debe haber oído mal. SEGURO ha oído mal.

Había algo tremendamente irreal en hacer esto, porque... No era lo que debía hacer, no era lo que merecía, Austria era un completo idiota, un completo desastre y él, por todos los cielos, se había dado el lujo de deshacerse de Francia, tenía una buena vida estable y Austria era la piedrecita en su zapato... Sin embargo, había oído a Francia hablar con España... Había oído hablar de la guerra, había oído de Prusia y quizás, sólo quizás, había tenido terror de que esto fuera más definitivo. Y como Veneciano decía, había ciertas cosas que tenía que PROBAR...

—¿S-Sólo relájate, quieres? —se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.

— _Nein_!

—No hablo contigo, hablo conmigo —susurra poniéndole una mano en la cintura con suavidad. Estaba sudando y nervioso, sonrojado como quizás nunca lo había estado... Aterrorizado de estar haciendo esto.

Austria aun no acaba por entender, le aparta la mano de su cintura y trata de dar un par de pasos alejándose pero Suiza le toma de la muñeca con la mano y da esos dos mismos pasos hacia él impidiendo que se vaya.

Veneciano querría matarle seguramente por este movimiento. NO lo lastimes, no lo toques.

—Suéltame, _Schweiz_. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —chilla un poco en pánico.

—Nada, nada malo —vuelve a intentar abrazarle con la otra mano tirando un poco de su muñeca.

—¡Wolf! —grita de repente por ayuda—. ¡WOLF!

El suizo le cubre la boca con la mano en pánico también. Sosteniéndole.

—¡WOLF! —grita como puede intentando apartarle y tropezando con algo al tratar de andar hacia atrás.

Es que intenta atraparle y se van a ir al suelo, Suiza en completo pánico porque además está viéndole aterrorizado... De él. El muchacho entra corriendo y se acerca a ayudar a Austria a quitarle a Suiza de encima, desde luego.

—¡Paren, PAREN los dos! ¡Qué no estoy haciéndole nada! —protesta separándose de Austria y tratando de quitarse al niño de encima.

Niño que le sigue sosteniendo como puede mientras Austria se arrastra por el suelo un par de pasos atrás con la respiración y el corazón agitados.

—Para matarte vengo aquí y te arranco la cabeza, ¡¿qué coño no sabes que es un estúpido beso!?

Se le abren los ojos como platos de nuevo porque otra vez ha oído beso. Claramente. BESO.

—Detente, Wolf —es lo único que responde a ello, aun en el suelo y aun sin procesar lo que está pasando, pero por lo menos el niño deja de sostenerle.

—No has cambiado ni un poco, sigues siendo un... —Suiza aprieta los ojos, sonrojado y enfadado, sin terminar la frase.

—¡Tú eres el que ha cambiado por completo! ¿Qué haces intentando besarme?

—¡Besarte! ¡No atacarte!

—¡No tiene ningún sentido que hagas eso!

—¿Y atacarte sí? ¡Uno ataca con un batallón, no viniendo aquí! —protesta sonrojándose histérico y súper, SÚPER nervioso.

—¡Uno definitivamente tampoco viene a besar a su peor enemigo por las buenas! —grita también súper nervioso sin poder procesar lo que está pasando todavía.

—¡Pues uno no se larga así por las buenas!

—¿Largarme de dónde? Wolf, sal de aquí —ordena poniéndose de pie, intentando calmarse.

—¡Uno no se quita NUNCA de un beso además!

—Uno se quita de un beso si no sabe que es un beso —replica sin pensar en lo que dice realmente.

—¡Te dije que lo era!

—Después de intentarlo —responde mientras Wolf sale del cuarto como le han pedido. Austria acaba de quitarse un poco el polvo de la ropa con cierto desinterés en todo esto que sólo esconde como de realmente deprisa está pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar y lo que implica.

Suiza... Suiza había venido hasta aquí a besarle. Suiza el que estaba con Francia que se presumía el mejor amante del mundo, había, al final, venido a buscarle a él. Claramente ese era el motivo de la visita. Nada de ese supuesto concierto que claramente era sólo una excusa, nada de los libros de contabilidad, ni de más dinero.

Significaba que al final, el suizo no había tenido tanta razón en el motivo de marcharse de su lado, no era cierto que al final solamente él dependiera del helvético sin una dependencia en retorno. No era verdad que no le echara de menos y no era verdad que fuera tan fácil de substituir. Todo un sentimiento cálido emana de esta revelación.

—¡Era obvio que lo era! —chillonea levantándose del suelo y pasándose las dos manos por el pelo.

—Era todo menos obvio —y la verdad es que sonríe un poco casi sin darse cuenta.

Suiza trata de escrutarle. De mirarle y ver exactamente qué es lo que está pensando, furioso porque sigue siendo imbécil e irritante que no entienda que era obvio.

—¿Cuántas veces te he atacado?

—Más de las que me has besado.

Suiza se sonroja con la palabra "besado" y traga saliva porque no recuerda nunca haberle atacado físicamente... No hasta hoy, justo el día que le ha intentado besar. Pero es que él no habla de físicamente. Ya, ya... Suiza sí piensa en físicamente en este momento.

—¡Nunca te había puesto un solo dedo encima y tú le has gritado al muchacho como loco, aterrorizado! —protesta.

—Quién sabe que podías haber decidido hacer... ha resultado la cosa más inesperada.

El helvético se rasca la nuca y mira el suelo.

—Bien. Aclarado ese maldito punto...

—Estará claro para ti, yo aun no entiendo qué se te pasa por la cabeza. ¿Tan insatisfecho estás con tu novio? —levanta una ceja, con humor. El mayor aprieta los ojos y rabia un poquito.

—No es mi nada, ya. No estamos juntos ya.

— _Was_? —levanta las cejas porque no se había enterado de eso —. Así que se ha hartado, te ha dejado y vuelves corriendo en brazos de la única persona que sabes que te quiso... una vez. En el pasado.

— _Nein, Nein_. Le he dejado yo, idiota. ¡Y no le he dejado ayer!

—Por lo visto es habitual esto tuyo de... cansarte de la gente —suelta cruelmente. Suiza le mira y frunce un poco el ceño. Austria le sostiene la mirada.

—Me fui, porque tú no tenías ni idea... Y no querías tenerla.

—A lo mejor eras tú el que no tenía ni idea.

—Así que aún piensas que tú tenías la razón y yo no.

—Acaba de demostrarse.

—Lo único que se ha demostrado es que tú no sabes aún no cuándo es que alguien te ataca y cuando no —asegura sonrojado.

—Ni tú demostrar tus intenciones.

—Veo entonces que nadie ha cambiado demasiado —responde esta vez bastante menos agresivo, dando un pasito hacia él.

—No es como que nos viéramos tan poco a menudo que no pudieras deducirlo.

—Tú asumiste que iba a atacarte. Eso me asegura que tú tampoco has deducido nada muy útil.

—Salvo que te gusto, por algún motivo —responde aun no muy seguro. Suiza se pone de color rojo brillante con esa deducción y aprieta los ojos —. A pesar de... todo —se humedece los labios.

—No creas que vas a pagar menos nada después de hoy, ni que no tienes que llenar los libros —es incapaz de negarlo.

—Todo va a cambiar después de hoy.

—Deja de hablar en absolutos —da otro paso hacia él, y hace un gesto con las manos.

—Aunque... aunque... —es que se ríe pensando en todas las cosas horribles que ha pasado. Suiza parpadea con eso, frunciendo el ceño.

— _Was_? ¿Aunque qué? ¡De verdad no vas a dejar de pagar nada! —chilla un poco, nervioso, dando otro pasito hacia él.

—Esa es una cuestión secundaria ahora mismo —vuelve a sonreír un poco.

—No es tan secundaría considerando por qué me fui de casa en principio... —levanta una vacilante mano hacia su cintura de nuevo pero a la mitad se arrepiente un poco.

—Lo es considerando lo que te ha traído hoy aquí —y sinceramente, piensa que tal vez podría seducirlo y luego romperle el corazón. Que sería una buena venganza. ¡Galo! ¡No hagas cosas galas!

—¡No sabes lo que me ha traído hasta aquí! —chillonea recordando la larga lista de cosas que le han traído hasta aquí.

—Sé perfectamente lo que te ha traído hasta aquí —y de paso ahorrarse una guerra y bastante dinero sólo a cambio de algunos besos.

—Mi concierto me ha traído hasta aquí... ¡Eso y la seguridad absoluta de que tenías los libros mal completados!

—¿Eso te aseguraste a ti mismo todo el camino?

—Créeme, ¡no es que me interese demasiado ver esta pocilga como la tienes, por más aires que te des! —insiste sonrojándose un poco más porque sí que se había asegurado muchas cosas en la vida.

El moreno se queda paralizado con eso, profundamente ofendido y Suiza vuelve a acercarse de golpe intentando besarle, histérico. Esta vez va a conseguirlo, pero va a ser como besar a una pared...

Suiza se mantiene con los labios puestos sobre los del austriaco unos laaaargos segundos y consigue que, de repente, los abra un poco. Y eso sí, años de práctica con el galo (el otro galo…) hacen que le lleve una mano con suavidad a la mejilla y le roce los labios con la lengua.

En solo un segundo, Austria abre más los labios y profundiza el beso, porque no es el primero que recibe, aunque sí el más importante.

El helvético siente que le tiemblan las piernas, porque esto no es para nada como un beso con Francia, pero es sin duda un beso que ha deseado por mucho más tiempo, y se ha imaginado muchas más veces. Y este es Austria. Profundiza más y le sostiene de la nuca haciendo esto bastante más guarro casi en un instante. Y está el gemidito...

Y Austria que le estaba besando más por rabia y por destruirle... esto es todo lo que dura. Suiza estaba seguro de estar haciendo esto con un plan, ahora mismo no hay plan alguno, simplemente le besa como puede, y le abraza todo lo que puede. Y eso sí, una mano curiosa le intenta quitar el saco con suavidad, reaccionando casi de inmediato tan sólo con el beso.

Y a partir de aquí es que entramos en terreno peligroso porque el moreno no sabe lo que sigue… Y suele parar a cualquiera en este punto. Suiza consigue quitarle la chaqueta y empezar a desamarrarle el pañuelo. Y debe haber sido fácil ya que el menor está un poco abrumado sin estar seguro de lo que pasa y es la primera vez que le pasa eso.

Francia es mal maestro para la velocidad que requiere Austria, aunque Suiza tampoco es el más espabilado. Así que una vez que le quita la chaqueta se queda ahí, solo dándole este beso laaaaargo. En realidad, eso ya es suficiente para Austria y funciona muy bien, lo bastante como para haberle quitado de verdad toda la rabia y el rencor acumulados por los años.

Suiza no se acuerda momentáneamente en lo absoluto de sí alguna vez estuvo enfadado o no... Con nadie. De hecho le preocuparía más en estos momentos que se le saliera el corazón pero a estas alturas no parece tampoco muy enterado de su situación física. Pues va a necesitar tumbarlo o sentarlo en algún lado si quiere seguir con esto un buen rato.

Sólo porque está acostumbrado a que todos son más altos que él es que se sabe este truco. Se separa un poquito del beso sólo para bajar unos centímetros de su altura y tomar al austriaco de las piernas por debajo del culo para levantarle. Austria da un chillidito porque no se lo esperaba y lo abraza del cuello.

—No pasa nada, rodéame con las piernas —susurra.

—P-Pero... —vacila y lo hace.

— _Was_? —pregunta moviéndose hacia la butaca.

El moreno aprieta los ojos y lo aprieta a él sin saber qué decir. El suizo le pone ahí colocándosele encima con bastante cuidado, sonrojado y además, visiblemente... contento. Ni se entera, secretamente orgulloso de haber llegado hasta aquí.

—Te echaba de menos —susurra de corazón sin que su cerebro pueda emitir una opinión en sí debe o no decirle eso.

Cielos, creo que lo vas a hacer llorar.

Es que a Suiza no le extraña ni un poco porque cuando Austria vino por él, si le hubiera dado un minuto a pensar, se le hubiera colgado del cuello a llorarle encima por diez horas.

Es que sí llora...

Suiza le mira a los ojos porque no esperaba que llorara, y se le cae a él también el alma, porque aunque en su mundo y en su mente Austria merece cada una de las cosas que le pasaban ahora, porque era flojo y no sabía hacer nada, y a su parecer no quería que le enseñara nada y tampoco quería estar con él... Esto indicaba que quizás no le odiara tanto por haberse ido, y quizás sí quería volver y quizás sí quería estar con él, y quizás ambos se habían equivocado. Se le humedecen los ojos.

—Todo va a estar bien... —asegura yendo a besarle en los labios.

Austria sigue con el corazón destrozado, llorando todo lo que no lloró cuando se fue y lo abandonó y todo lo que no ha llorado desde entonces porque no había nadie para abrazarle mientras lo hacía.

Y es que después de sólo unos segundos, al ver que llora del todo, el rubio se separa del beso y sólo le abraza, apretándole contra sí. Ya le besará después, cuando se tranquilicen ambos.

Puede que pase un bueeeeeeen rato.

oxOXOxo

Después de una hora y media. UNA HORA Y MEDIA enteras más tarde, que nadie subestime el aguante de Austria llorando, es que parece que empieza a calmarse un poco. Bueno, entrenó por años de pequeño. Exacto.

Suiza le acaricia un poco el pelo y le susurra al oído cosas en sajón antiguo que en realidad sólo ellos dos saben que se susurran cuando hacen eso. Austria se queda nada más sollozando, con hipo, escuchándole.

—¿Estás bien?

Austria niega con la cabeza y el helvético se humedece los labios.

—¿Estabas mejor antes de que viniera? —pregunta sintiendo la cara un poco pegajosa por los mocos, pero él no ha llorado toda la hora y media así que está un poco más tranquilo ahora. Austria niega de nuevo —. Intente venir varias veces antes... —confiesa.

El moreno traga saliva con profundidad en un sollozo y le mira a los ojos.

—Y tú... No me... —traga saliva sin saber realmente el que esperaba.

— _Was_? —susurra con la voz temblorosa.

—No he dejado de repetirme que te merecías todo esto... —susurra. El menor aprieta los ojos —. ¿Pero tiene algún caso... todo esto, como una especie de… castigo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Has aprendido algo de esto? Si ni siquiera llenas los libros —susurra no como reclamo esta vez.

Austria asiente porque tonto no es, aunque no estoy segura de qué tanto ha aprendido.

—No estoy seguro ya de que empujarte al borde sea una buena idea. No cuando además... —traga saliva. El moreno le mira, haciéndole sonrojar —. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Que todo ha cambiado ahora.

—¿Cambiado? —se mueve un poco para acomodarse mejor porque joder que incómodos eran estos muebles.

— _Ja_ , no sé aun como, pero todo va a ser diferente a partir de este momento.

—No puede ser peor... —pero en su mente sí que piensa que puede serlo.

—Eso depende mucho de ti...

Suiza frunce un poco el ceño tratando de entender a qué se refiere exactamente. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué pasaba después de este momento. Era un poco como si, de acuerdo a su plan, su vida terminara ahora mismo. Sin que hubiera nada más.

—Yo creo que aún me hacen falta... cosas... Para suponer qué va a pasar.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunta el menor con curiosidad y algo raro en la garganta. Suiza se sonroja un poco más.

—Aún no estoy seguro de... —se humedece los labios.

—¿De qué?

El rubio le da un beso suave en los labios y se espera. Austria parpadea un poco aun mirándole. Suiza se muerde el labio y espera.

—¿De qué no estás seguro? —insiste.

—P-Pues de que... De... —se vuelve a acercar y el beso ahora no es suave y delicado en los labios. Mira Austria lo bien que te besa ahora mismo sin que se lo pidas y lo convenzas por horas.

Austria abre los labios un poco esta vez para devolvérselo y de nuevo esto se vuelve un poco menos inocente... Aunque Suiza se tranquiliza. Y esta vez Austria está un poco más consciente de lo que está pasando, así que es un poco más dulce y menos intenso.

Pero funciona y el suizo le besa de vuelta con un tinte no de niños pequeños, o de hermanitos. Y así van a estar hasta que el moreno se separe. Entonces a medida que pasa el rato, Austria empieza a... hacer experimentos a ver qué tal funciona una cosa u otra y a imitar movimientos de Suiza.

¡Galo!

Todo lo que haga funciona bastante bien, aunque Suiza nota que Austria no es Francia, y bastante para su agrado, porque Francia a estas alturas ya estaría a la mitad del sexo. Y esto... es bastante abrumador. Ya es raro que Austria no esté tocándole todo.

Es que a Austria le da más respeto esa otra parte, al menos esto más o menos sabe cómo se hace. Y poco a poco, nota como es que tiene que hacerlo y se va volviendo más lánguido en el característico beso habitual donde Suiza tiene que estar todo el rato buscándole proactivamente porque parece que vaya a irse, pero no se va... sólo que le gusta que Suiza le busque.

Y Suiza, que está habituado a los besos en los que Francia hace lo que se le da su gana, sin echarse atrás, se debe mantener MUY activo en estos, yendo tras Austria con ansias. Debe pronto Austria notar que... Suiza está súper contento.

Cuando ha jugado bastante a los besos... no, no es bastante, pero cuando se da cuenta de ello en un roce raro, se separa más de lo habitual. Y Suiza se va tras él... pero esta vez no se lo permite, relamiéndose.

— _W-Was_? —pregunta extrañado con la respiración agitada.

—Espera... estás...

—¿Eh?

—Excitado —susurra en realidad no de un modo burlón.

Suiza traga saliva y se sonroja un poco de que se lo diga, aunque el tono ayuda mucho... Y perdón que insista con Francia, de verdad, pero a oídos de Suiza en este contexto, estar excitado con un beso es una cosa perfectamente normal.

—No sé... no... —empieza a vacilar y de repente se siente súper torpe así que vuelve a besarle sin saber qué hacer para que... acabe. Tal vez si el beso ha funcionado, siga haciéndolo.

—Tú... —empieza a hablar y se calla claro cuando le besa pensando que eso es... Sigamos en esto. Levanta las cejas y le busca un poco a él por ahí abajo.

O sea, ahí va la malévola mano de Suiza a torpemente... Porque hay cosas que no se aprenden y a no ser torpe no se aprende. Y encuentras lo que buscas, él no se había ni dado cuenta de su propio estado.

Suiza quita la mano sonrojándose más y apretando un poco los ojos. Porque de aquí en adelante él en general no hace nada. Nada de nada. Si hacía esto con Francia antes, era Francia el que guiaba y hacía todo.

Pero esa mano... ha ayudado y de manera muy clara.

El helvético se le repega un poco sin saber muy bien cómo seguir porque además cada vez tiene menos sangre circulando. Pero el bendito instinto hace que al menos, lo siguiente que quiera es una poca más de piel, así que ahí va a tirar de su camisa para desfajarle, y a separarse un poco de el beso.

Austria se mueve ante eso dejándole hacer, aunque la verdad es que se pone más nervioso y trata de desnudarlo a él también. A Suiza le ayuda mucho que Austria intente lo mismo, se incorpora un poco y le ayuda a quitarse las veinte pieles que trae encima.

El cuerpo de hombre de Suiza, que ya no es un niño pequeño, también ayuda, la verdad. Además debe oler a hombre, lo siento, pero esta vez no va tan excesivamente bañado. Le da un escalofrío en cuanto se quita del todo las pieles y la camisa, quedándose desnudo del torso. Le mira... sintiéndose torpe y muy nervioso con estas pausas, como si el austriaco se pudiera repensar esto.

—T-Tú... has...

El músico le mira a los ojos saliendo del embobamiento.

—¿Hecho esto... ya? —pregunta sin querer escuchar que sí, que Prusia o Inglaterra ya han venido a esto antes, y que de hecho quizás ahora es que está con alguno de ellos que es quien va a venir en un momento y toooodo esto va a explotar como una burbuja de jabón.

De hecho, antes de que Austria pueda contestar, es que tocan a la puerta.

¡Malditos! Es la suerte Brit. Ahí está Inglaterra gritando si hay alguien en casa.

Suiza además más desnudo que vestido. De hecho, los dos, tanto Austria como Suiza están más desnudos que vestidos y más excitados de lo que es cómodo.

El mayor mira a Austria con la pregunta en la mente y se le encoge un poco el corazón de pensar que de verdad... Quizás sí tiene algo con él. No se mueve del todo de arriba del moreno, aletargado con su pensamiento.

—U-Un minuto... _England, bitte_ —grita Austria hacia la puerta y se separa de Suiza para empezar a vestirse.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunta Suiza en un susurro, un poco más agresivo de lo que debería.

—Te he dicho que esperaba a alguien.

Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo porque está tremendamente excitado y feliz y... Es que definitivamente no quiere a Inglaterra aquí.

—¿Que... qué vas a hacer? —vacila Austria porque no quiere que Suiza se vaya ahora así pero van a hablar de planes de guerra contra Francia, tampoco es muy inteligente que se quede.

—Lo que dije que haría. Acompañarte. Aún quiero que vengas conmigo.

El de ojos violeta se humedece los labios. El suizo le mira, y mira a la puerta. Le mira otra vez y frunce un poco el ceño, poniéndose la camisa.

—Bien... —acaba de vestirse y se pasa las manos por el pelo intentando peinarse de nuevo, cosa que es imposible después de que Suiza haya estado consolándole por dos horas.

—¿Desde cuándo _England_ viene a visitarte?

—Desde que... no hace mucho.

—¿E-Es tu... pareja o algo así? —ya había oído los rumores.

No contesta a eso porque... no está muy seguro, en realidad no lo es, porque Inglaterra está COMPLETAMENTE OBSESIONADO con Francia, pero no es la primera vez que hablan de la posibilidad de una alianza... bastante fuerte.

Suiza le mira fijamente. Muy fijamente. MUY fijamente. Pero Austria se va a abrir la puerta... "ignorándole".

El rubio termina de vestirse y de ponerse una de sus pieles. Se va detrás del moreno hacia la puerta donde Inglaterra está saludándole y sonriéndole. Suiza se para ahí detrás como si fuera un cuervo de GoT, con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah... _Switzerland_ —el tono de asco de Inglaterra.

— _Angleterre_.

—Ehm... él va a estar aquí... con nosotros —asegura Austria para el inglés, con sangre fría—. Ha venido a escuchar nuestras ideas a ver si le convencen.

—A espiar, más bien diría yo —replica Inglaterra. Suiza frunce el ceño con eso.

—Puedes irte si no te parece que escuche.

—Tú eres el que debería irse, los tratos de Austria son conmigo, no contigo —se acerca al moreno y le toma de la mano por algún motivo.

Austria parpadea con ese movimiento inesperado de Inglaterra. Suiza nota inmediatamente el movimiento y se le oscurece un poco la mirada.

— _Österreich_ sabrá bien qué es lo que le conviene —Suiza mira a Austria y aprieta los brazos cruzados.

—Desde luego que lo sabe... Por eso estoy aquí, quien sabe por qué estás tú.

Él helvético mira las manos de ambos, unidas.

—Tengo derecho de estar aquí, _Österreich_ recibe mi protección. Además él me ha... Él... Nos has interrumpido.

—¿Interrumpido?—Inglaterra mira a Austria.

Suiza se sonroja porque no dijo de hacer qué, aunque ahora piensa que quizás es evidente... ¡Pues mejor que lo fuera!

—Realmente este es un momento un poco complicado, _England_... _Schweiz_ ha dejado a _Frankreich_.

—Ya lo sé, ¿y eso qué? —tan ancho el inglés. Suiza bufa con todo eso, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose más.

— _Österreich_ está hoy ocupado.

—¿Lo sabías? —protesta Austria para Inglaterra.

— _Of course_ , ¡pero eso no cambia nada del plan!

—¿Cual plan?

—Desde luego que sí, si no están juntos la amenaza es muy inferior. ¿Ya lo sabe _Preussen_?

—No, _France_ sigue siendo el problema, una cosa no quita la otra.

—¿Qué amenaza? —pregunta otra vez el helvético y me lo ignoran.

— _Nein_ , el problema es el poder, pero si se dividen la triple alianza no tiene sentido, vendrán a atacarnos a nosotros, van a unirse de nuevo contra nosotros.

— _Österreich_... No debes discutir esto con _Angleterre_.

—¡Pues no va a discutirlo contigo! —replica Inglaterra.

— _Österreich_ —le llama Suiza y este le mira.

—No puedo creer que estés dudando de esto, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho? Venir aquí con mañas aprendidas de _France_ a quien sabe qué. Seguro mandado por él —protesta Inglaterra a Austria.

—Yo tengo un plan mejor. Cualquiera que sea... —Suiza se interrumpe de hablar a la vez que Inglaterra y le mira con el ceño fruncido —. No aprendí ninguna... ¡No me mandó nadie!

—Yo sólo digo que es súpero curioso que justo ahora que estamos hablando de esto aparezcas por aquí con ideas distintas e intereses —responde Inglaterra haciendo dudar a Austria.

—¡Yo digo que a ti no te interesaría en lo absoluto si _France_ no estuviera metido en esto! ¿Le has cuidado? ¿Le has visto? ¿Le has... algo? —responde Suiza de vuelta y mira a Austria —. _Österreich_...

—¡Yo no tengo ningún interés en _France_! —chilla sonrojándose.

—¡Desde luego que lo tienes como él tiene interés en ti, _verdammt_!

—¡Él no tiene interés en mí!

—¡Él SÓLO tiene interés en ti! —protesta Suiza enfadado.

—Pues no me importa —responde igualmente sonrojándose más.

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque ya bastante era todo lo que había pasado hoy con Austria como para tener una extraña y desgastante experiencia con Inglaterra.

—Vete de aquí, _Angleterre._

—No. Sabes, _Switzerland_? Te lo voy a dejar muy claro. El que está ahora con Austria soy yo, que soy el que ha venido a verle este tiempo y me he preocupado por él en vez de andar cobrándole abusivas cantidades por algo que no haces realmente. Y que además cualquier otro podría hacer mejor.

Suiza mira a Austria porque eso no se lo dijo. Estaba con _England_. Todo, toooodo esto para haber llegado demasiado tarde. Traga saliva y le escruta buscando una confirmación. El austriaco está con la boca abierta y las cejas en el techo porque no habían hablado de nada de eso abiertamente.

—¡Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de cómo está! —protesta repentinamente Suiza al notarle los ojos hinchados a Austria —. _Nein_ , ¡no está contigo ya!

—¡No vas a ser tú quien lo decida!

Suiza bufa, empezando a perder la paciencia e Inglaterra se vuelve a Austria.

—¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Acostarse contigo? ¡La semana pasada me escribiste diciéndome todo lo que le odiabas! ¡Te aseguro que con quien te has acostado sólo es una sombra de France! —exclama haciéndole sonrojarse. Y a Suiza también porque no se han acostado por su culpa.

— _E-England_ —vacila Austria nervioso.

— _Verdammt_! ¡Lárgate! —el suizo hace un gesto hacia la puerta.

—¡Sólo quiere seducirte para romper nuestros planes! —insiste el inglés.

—¡Sólo quiere usarte para conseguir a _France_!

Austria aprieta los ojos con los dos.

— _Österreich_! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo a lo de la música! —Suiza se le acerca del todo.

—¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¡Tienes que luchar! _Prussia_ está en camino, él va a convencerte.

Suiza mira a Austria con el corazón acelerado porque al fin estaba aquí y al fin le había besado y... Es que se acerca a Austria y lo levanta y va a salir corriendo con él.

—Basta, basta los dos —pide Austria apretando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes porque aun no acaba de digerir lo que ha pasado con Suiza para esto.

— _Nein_ , ¡basta de dos nada! ¡Échale! —protesta Suiza a la mitad de su idea de llevárselo de ahí —. ¡Tú y yo estábamos en una cosa!

—¿Que me eche a mí? ¡Échale a él! ¡Si es por eso puedo hacértelo yo mil veces mejor! —replica Inglaterra.

A Suiza se le vuelve a ensombrecer la mirada. Traga saliva al ver que Austria no se decanta por él.

—Deberíais iros los dos. Lamento la descortesía con ambos, pero necesito pensar.

—Bien, si es así, hubiéramos empezado por ahí —murmura Suiza frunciendo el ceño con esa respuesta.

—¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡Eso es, lárgate! —protesta Inglaterra a ambos.

Suiza mira a Austria intensamente sabiendo que si sale por esa puerta no va a volver. El moreno aprieta los ojos pero... es que todo esto es demasiado.

—Que te proteja _Angleterre_ de ahora en adelante... —murmura.

—Lo haré mejor que tú —replica el inglés.

Pero es que... Suiza no se mueve de ahí. Aún mirando a Austria fijamente.

Austria le mira también sin decir nada porque hace un momento estaban... ahí, besándose y hablándose como de pequeños y llorando y... todo ha sido demasiado intenso y no quiere que se vaya, pero Inglaterra podría tener razón y él necesita pensar.

Pero es que... No. No se mueve de ahí. No si no se va Inglaterra con él con su esquela y firme humanidad, se queda plantado del todo en el piso.

—¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¡Te ha dicho que te vayas! —insiste el británico.

—A mí me ha dicho antes que iría conmigo una vez te despachara a ti. Aún quiero ese favor.

—Está claro que ha cambiado de idea.

— _Österreich_.

Austria mira a Suiza y nada más… Ya vale, entendemos el mensaje.

Suiza bufa y se larga rabiando, a lo que Inglaterra sonríe triunfante y Austria le mira irse un poco desconsolado.

Azota la puerta además que hasta de cimbra la casa.

Inglaterra es prácticamente lanzado fuera de la casa por Wolf unos tres minutos más tarde, si le consuela.

Y asegura que Austria no le va a volver a ver a él en lo que les quede de vida. Y... Oh. Jum... Bueno, pues vale, ¡que se lo tire Prusia entonces, que le tiene sin cuidado! ¡Le ha echado de casa! ¡Eso debió hacer él el día que fue! ¡ECHARLE!

Los ha echado a los dos.

Bueno, ¿y va a hacer algo después de eso o sólo va a quedarse témpano de hielo pensando?

No os enfadeeeis.

Suiza se ha enfadado un montonazo, juuum.

¿Y qué esperaba? Pues... Acostarse con él, sinceramente *desconsuelo*. Es que otra vez él ha terminado con el corazón en un hilo, y en totales términos de Austria.

Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que cree que está igual o peor de nuevo, porque no confía en Suiza.

Vaaaale. Y en este caso entonces, ¿terminaría acostándose con Prusia? Suiza actual refunfuña contra Austria.

No.

Es que... Suiza esperaba ser él. Quizás con una vuelta larga, pero esperaba tener alguna posibilidad, no pensamos que a la primera...

Nadie ha dicho que esto se haya acabado, sólo que no va a ser hoy.

Suiza ya está muy definitivo en que no se volverán a ver JA-MÁS.

A no ser que Francia se adelante a Suiza con Austria. Quizás. Aun puede invitarle al concierto.

¿Suiza? Suiza les odia a ambos.

De hecho, Austria irá a cualquier cosa social que le invite.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición_


	3. Chapter 3

Suiza suspira sentado enfrente de Veneciano, ENFADADO. De hecho creo que ya clavó su puñal en la mesa y la atravesó de lado a lado. El italiano tiembla como una hoja.

—¡No me va a volver a ver en su maldita vida, va a morirse de hambre, voy a dejarlo aún más en la maldita miseria! —Suiza sacando su vena italiana.

Italia aprieta los ojos.

—¡Y se va a enterar! ¡Y voy a dejar de protegerle!

—¿No crees que te sentirás aun peor después si haces eso?

—¡Me ha dicho que no al concierto, luego me ha dicho que no a venir, y me ha echado de su casa con _England_ ahí! ¡¿Qué es lo que se cree?!

—Bueno, tú mismo estabas nervioso por ir por si él... te rechazaba.

Suiza bufa y vuelve a sacar el cuchillo para clavarlo en otro lado. Bufa.

—Pero es que no me rechazó. Me besó y me besó bien. Lloró —murmura. Italia se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—¿Y por qué te echó?

—Porque vino el imbécil ese de _Angleterre_ , estoy hasta la... Estoy... Harto de ese hijo de la... —bufa, la costumbre de no decir palabrotas con Francia por ahí, que aunque no esté ahora, no las dice.

—Pero si a _Inglitherra_ sólo le interesa Francia.

—¡Y _Österreich_ por lo visto! Llegó ahí diciendo que era él su pareja y que podría acostarse con él mejor que yo... Ni siquiera noto que había llorado.

—¡Entonces tienes que darte aun más prisa!

—Prisa... ¡Tengo que dejarle de hablar para siempre!

—Noooo.

El suizo le mira fijamente, cruzándose de brazos con cara de "venga, te escucho".

—Sí _Inglhiterra_... es un bestia, _Svizzera_! ¡Recuerda lo que le hacía a Francia! Tienes que hacerlo tú, eres el que va a hacerlo con más amor y dulzura y si le quitas esto... ¡te arrepentirás para siempre!

El mayor se sonroja y gira la cara.

—Tú hubieras querido que tu primera vez fuera con él. Seguro él quiere lo mismo...

—Yo creo que ya se lo quitó. Él. Creo.

—¿Él?

— _Angleterre_. No sé si él ya... Ya... Ya...

—Oh... —aprieta los ojos.

—A-Aunque yo hubiera pensado que... No —susurra pensando en los besos y en la pregunta de si estaba excitado. Tampoco parecía muy afín con Inglaterra, ni muy cercano.

—¡Tienes que invitarle cuanto antes!

—Invitarle... Para que me diga que no.

—No te va a decir que no, si siempre viene a todos los bailes y a todo lo que le invitáis.

—Nadie le invita a muchas cosas, no tiene ni siquiera ropa apropiada que ponerse. Yo... Le dije que tocará en el concierto, le dije que le regalaría el instrumento... Y dijo que no.

—¿Dijo que no? —eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Suiza suspira porque de todas las cosas que iba a proponerle ese día, pensaba que esa era la infalible

—Pero si le gusta mucho la música —se le acerca.

—Ya lo sé, si darle un... Violín. Le habría dado un trabajo mejor en vez de ese que TAN MAL se le da.

—Oh... qué pena. Puedo hacer uno para ti, para que se lo regales... conozco a un tipo que los hace muy bonitos.

Suiza se sonroja un poco.

—Se llama Stradivarius, compra en el mercado y siempre viene a hablarme cuando canto esperando que me atiendan en la frutería. Seguro me hará un buen precio si le digo que es para conquistar el amor de una persona amada.

El dueño de la casa se sonroja un poco más con esa descripción, apretando los ojos.

—Veremos... —al no ser no eso es casi, casi, casi un sí. Carraspea cambiando el tema —. ¿Crees de verdad que si le invito venga? No podría invitarle a algo menos...

—¡Nooo, tiene que ser algo social, a donde sólo van los nobles!

—¿Por qué no puede ser invitarle otra vez a que él organice el concierto?

—Porque no debe querer sentirse a tu servicio o algo así.

—Lo está —protesta, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero no es divertido estar al servicio de alguien.

Poniéndose igualmente nervioso por haber decidido aparentemente que no iba a matarlo de hambre sino, por el contrario, a invitarlo a un concierto.

—Ya, ya... ¿Crees que debería mandarle también algo con que vestirse?

—Sería un bonito regalo, pero no sé si lo acepte. Yo lo haría.

—¿Aceptarlo? ¡Maldita sea, si no tiene nada decente que ponerse! ¿Por qué no iba a aceptarlo?

—Porque podría pensar que lo que le dices es justo eso, que no tiene nada bonito que ponerse.

—Pues es que no lo tiene —se pellizca el Puente de la nariz —. ¿Cómo le invito? ¿Por carta?

—Sería mejor si fueras a buscarle, ¡Y dile que vaya como tu pareja!

—¡¿I-Ir?!

—Claro, ir a buscarle, con una buena carroza y con flores. Así podrás estar un rato a solas con él antes de venir. A lo mejor la noche antes.

—Pe-Pero... I-Invitarle la noche antes... ¡¿Y con flores?! —es que ya se está poniendo histérico.

—Llegar a su casa la noche antes y pasarla con él y por la mañana volvéis para en la noche estar en el concierto —carita soñadora italiana. Suiza se revuelve.

—Y si esta _Angleterre_ ahí...

—Invítale al concierto también, dile que Francia irá y estará aquí.

—Mmmm... ¿Y si él invita a _Österreich_ antes que yo?

—Haz mandar su invitación la última, que no pueda llegar antes que tú.

—Pero a _Österreich_ no le mando invitación sino la llevo personalmente.

—Sí.

—Y-Y el violín ese que has dicho... ¿Estará para entonces? ¿Le llevo ropa? —es que todo lo quiere ya planeado.

—No lo creo, hacer un buen violín lleva tiempo.

—Vale, vale... No el violín.

—Pero sí debes hacer todo el resto. Escribiré a Francia, le diré que _Inglhiterra_ está interesado en Austria y él mismo irá a buscarlo.

Suiza levanta las cejas con ese plan. Veneciano siempre eres una ayuda infinita para los sajones.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer... mientras... esperas?

—Mmm... ¿Conocer _Vienna_?

Suiza le sonríe un poquito.

—Te lo agradezco.

Veneciano sonríe también y se ríe un poco tontamente antes de acercarse y abrazarle. El suizo levanta las cejas pero... Bueno, está acostumbrado. Le hace pat pat.

Suiza se resiste a las flores un poco, súper sonrojado. ¡Dice que Austria fue sin nada por él! ¡Sin nada! *mientras compra flores*.

Pero Austria no habló con Veneciano.

Buen, muy buen punto.

oxOXOxo

Suiza se sienta todo recto en la carroza, nervioso y habiendo sido vestido por Veneciano... Así que incomodo. El italiano mueve los pies arriba y abajo y canturrea lo cual pone bastante nervioso a Suiza... Que saca unos libros de contabilidad no sé de dónde para no perder tanto tiempo en el viaje.

Mientras Austria no es consciente de nada de todo esto.

Así que después del viaje bastante laaaaaargo, Viena al otro lado del mundo...

En casa de Austria no hay nadie, pero alguien les dice que están en los campos. Suiza sonríe un poquito al imaginar a Austria en los campos vacilando en sí ir o no a buscarle. Él iría. De hecho él iría a pie... A buscarle y a retozar en los campos que le encanta...

Él es el señor, él decide si van o no. Sí que van. Con todo y flores. De hecho es que sé exactamente cómo va a intentar encontrarle...

En realidad lo hace sin pensar en lo absoluto, repentinamente suelta un silbido con la musiquilla que le corresponde a Austria que les enseñó su padre cuando eran pequeños.

Y desde luego, Austria le oye, levantando las cejas y dejando un momento de reñir a quién sabe quién. Cierra los libros en los que estaba apuntando cosas sobre las cosechas, guardándolos en las alforjas del caballo y espoleándolo hacia el lugar del silbido.

¿Ven que útil?

Suiza oye al caballo desde bastante a los lejos y espera, sonrojado, en medio del campo en el que se ha parado sabiendo bien que Austria debería venir hasta él. Piensa además en cuanto lo ve que se ve especialmente guapo viniendo así, sobre el caballo, de trabajar del campo.

Austria ha ido nada más por la curiosidad del canto, porque no cree que sea Suiza otra vez. Si la ropa que llevaba antes era poco adecuada, la de ahora... Suiza se toca el sombrero y espera a ver qué hace el austriaco.

— _Hallo_.

Austria detiene al caballo frente a ellos, levantando las cejas y se siente terriblemente sucio, sudado y desaliñado frente a ellos. Es que Suiza dice que se lo tiraría ahí mismo, justo por lo sucio, sudado y desaliñado.

— _S-Schweiz_...

—He venido a hablar contigo —y es que en serio que el sonrojo EXTREMO con lo bien que se ve sudado. Debe oler a Austria concentrado.

—¿De qué? —le mira desde arriba del caballo y luego al niño, reconociendo al italiano en él.

El helvético piensa en hundirle otra vez la nariz en el cuello como la última vez que se vieron... Y se riñe a sí mismo por pensarlo.

—Vi-Vine a... Invitarte al concierto. Podrías bajarte del caballo, por todos los cielos, no es como que necesite romperme el cuello para mirarte.

—Vayamos a... vayamos a mi casa —hace un movimiento adelante y atrás con el caballo por estar tensando demasiado las riendas.

—No pensarás ir tú en el caballo y nosotros a pie, ¿o sí? —protesta un poco frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—En carroza hasta tu casa y luego andando... Pero eso no implica que quiera yo llevarte a ti, que como sigas tirando así las riendas el caballo te va a tirar —le riñe un poco acercándose al caballo.

El austriaco vacila pero suelta un poco las riendas igualmente porque no tiene otro caballo.

—¿Do-Donde está _Angleterre_? —pregunta tomando él las riendas del caballo y tirando de él hacia la casa... Sí, justo como si Austria fuera el señor y él el peón.

—No lo sé, ¿en _England_? —levanta las cejas con que haga eso y Veneciano levanta las manos para que Austria le suba al caballo.

—¿Hoy no vendrá a... nada?

—No le estoy esperando —le fulmina un poco con eso y tira de las riendas para detener al caballo y subir al niño.

Suiza protesta un poco y nota a veneciano... Mira a Austria a ver si él va a poder subir al niño. Y en realidad sí que puede, sentándole frente a él. Veneciano se echa un poco sobre el austriaco... porque le echa de menos, pero no lo sabe.

—¿Por qué no subes a _Svizzera_ también? —le propone.

Suiza analiza al caballo y piensa que, en realidad no es tanto el trayecto... Se sonroja cuando Veneciano le lee la mente.

—¿Eh? —Austria vacila y mira al helvético porque piensa que... lo lógico sería que él se bajara y lo dejara montar a él.

—Cabemos los tres y así no tenemos que andar... —sigue Veneciano pensando que necesitan más contacto.

El suizo se sonroja un poco pero... De un buen salto y repentinamente se sube detrás. Austria se tensa por un instante pero... traga saliva y no dice nada, tomando las riendas de nuevo.

Suiza vacila un poco y... Le abraza con suavidad.

—¿Ha-Has pensado ya lo que tenías que pensar?

—Más o menos —le mira de reojo.

—Mmmm... ¿Por qué más o menos?

—Aun creo que _England_ podría tener razón.

—¿En qué? —ojos en blanco.

—Iiih —el gritito de Veneciano con eso.

—Podrías estar viniendo a intentar confundirme para evitar nuestra alianza para derrotar a _Frankreich_ , podría ser todo esto una maniobra.

—También _England_ podría estar usándote para poner celoso a _France_ , porque de hecho eso es lo que hace.

— _Nein, England_ no cree que _Frankreich_ vaya a ponerse celoso por verle conmigo.

—Lo cual es idiota de su parte —valora el italiano.

—No creo que debieras creerle a _England_ nada que diga de _France_ —apunta Suiza.

—Es sorprendente el profundo conocimiento que tenéis ambos de él.

—Como el que tú tienes de _England_.

— _Nein_ , de _England_ es de quien hablo, no recuerdo que el haya mencionado conocerte estrechamente... nunca.

— _Angleterre_ y yo no nos conocemos de nada. Pero sí que he oído hablar a _France_ más de él que de absolutamente nadie.

—Yo sí le conozco a él directamente y por mí mismo.

Suiza bufa con eso, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya me dejó claro eso el otro día, que son pareja y lo mucho que te satisface.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco y no responde. Veneciano aprieta los ojos porque esto así es un desastre. Suiza se tensa y, de hecho, le suelta separándose de él arriba del caballo y pensando que es un absoluto IMBÉCIL a por haber venido hasta aquí con FLORES.

—Te estamos haciendo un violín —suelta Veneciano.

— _Was_? _Nein_! —niega desesperadamente Suiza, a quien en este momento ya terrible le parece haber venido...

— _Was_? —pregunta Austria también sin esperar eso tal como estaba yendo la conversación.

—Sí, uno muy bonito y caro... sin pedirte nada a cambio. Si eso no te demuestra que esto no tiene nada que ver con Francia es que no sabes nada.

—¡Veneciano! —protesta Suiza.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Tienes que convencerle de que no tiene nada que ver con Francia y que le quieres sin malas intenciones!

Suiza casi se cae del caballo con esa frase de quererle. Austria levanta más las cejas, precisamente con lo mismo y se sonroja un poco.

—¡No le digas eso! No ves que él ya... Que Ang... Que yo... ¡¿Que no quiere tocar música?! —chilla histérico y súper sonrojado porque ya bastante ridículo es haber venido después de la vez pasada como para además soltarle una declaración de amor.

—Pero es que... Austria, él te quiere, de verdad, no está intentando engañarte y si no le crees... ¡Es que tienes que darle la oportunidad de demostrártelo!

—No he dicho que... no he dicho que no vaya a dársela —susurra Austria.

Si Austria no estuviera en medio... Suiza ya le hubiera tapado la boca a Veneciano.

—Deja de decir esas co... —el el helvético se calla al oír a Austria.

—Ah... —vacila el italiano un instante—. Entonces está todo bien. Veee~

Suiza traga saliva y frunce el ceño porque eso suena a que muy amablemente le dará una oportunidad PERO... ¡¿Qué había de él?! ¡Él estaba con Inglaterra!

—Voy a irme a jugar —decide Italia moviéndose para bajarse del caballo—. No seas muy duro con él, de verdad es muy dulce y te echa de menos... y tus besos le gustaron muchísimo —le asegura a Austria y luego se gira a Suiza—. Ten valor y se fiel a tu corazón, sólo necesitas tu estoicidad y lo logarás todo, ¡estoy seguro porque se ha sonrojado! —se ríe antes de irse corriendo.

—P-Pues nadie ha dicho que yo q-quiera tomar esa o-oportunidad y... Y yo... Tengo que darle a él ta-también la... _Was_?! Pe-Pero —se calla oyendo a Veneciano y queriendo morirse —. ¡Veneciano!

Austria se sonroja aun más con todo eso y mira al italiano irse corriendo, atónito. Preguntándose sinceramente quién demonios es este niño.

—¡No te vayas muy lejos y te pierdas! —grita Suiza al final para el chico, sólo por no quedarse callado.

Veneciano les saluda con la mano pensando que si con esos empujones no lo logran... a la mierda, no hay nada y que hacerle.

Y... El silencio incómodo. Suiza aún intenta no tocar casi al austriaco, sonrojadísimo… ¡Pero es que no tiene idea de qué decir! Austria carraspea un poco.

—Así que... —empieza, haciendo andar de nuevo al caballo.

—N-No me gustaron tanto —susurra Suiza sobre los besos sonrojándose más porque no sabe ya ni qué ni cómo negar qué cosas con más vehemencia, especialmente porque Austria no ha dicho casi nada positivamente receptivo más allá de lo de la oportunidad —. ¿Desde cuándo estás con _England_?

—No estoy con _England_.

Suiza procesa esa información y deja de apretar tanto las piernas contra el caballo para mantenerse separado de Austria quedando suavemente recargado en su espalda. El moreno le mira de reojo y traga saliva con el movimiento.

—Lo dijo para enfadarte, porque sabe que antes éramos amigos... y sabe que tú estabas con _Frankreich_.

—Tú no lo negaste...

— _Nein_ , no lo hice.

—¿Por? Ese día habíamos... Y sabías que me daría a entender que ustedes de verdad...

—No estaba muy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti y sigo sin estarlo —responde suavemente, sin mirarle.

Suiza traga saliva. Austria no añade nada y espolea un poco más al caballo. El helvético aprovecha y se acerca un poco más e instintivamente le olisquea.

Austria no se da cuenta, pensando en realidad en todo lo que ha dicho Veneciano sobre Suiza queriéndole... después de haberle hecho sufrir tanto y como realmente merece que le rompa el corazón y recuerda haberlo pensado la otra vez pero después de que le besara se había sentido tan bien otra vez con ello y había llorado tanto que no le habían dado realmente ganas de hacerle nada malo.

Y había estado pensando en ese asunto, esas palabras envenenadas de Inglaterra sobre Suiza intentando seducirle para Francia y destruir la alianza con él y Prusia... en otro momento se hubiera muerto de la risa con eso en la cara del inglés, cuando eran pequeños hubiera estado SEGURO que Suiza era... incapaz de albergar maldad suficiente, pero ahora, después de todo lo que le había hecho por los últimos años sí necesitaba esa demostración.

Suiza piensa que algo debe quererle sin después de esos besos y ese llanto de la vez pasada. Aunque... ¿Y si después de pensárselo se había dado cuenta de que quizás ya no le quería tanto después de no ser, por tantos años, bueno con él? Y si de verdad había extendido por demasiado tiempo está presión sobre él, suficiente como para ahora hacerle dudar. El pánico de la duda le ataca.

—He estado pensando mucho en ti —suelta el rubio.

—¿Sí? Yo... también.

—¿Qué has pensado?

—Un montón de especulaciones, ninguna certera. ¿Y tú?

—He pensado en ti con... _Angleterre_. He estado valorando tu cara de miedo cuando pensaste que te atacaba...

—¿Y?

—No quiero que me tengas miedo.

—Es difícil cuando llevas años haciéndome daño.

—Llevo años permitiendo que la realidad siga su curso y en vez de ayudarte a salir de ahí he... dejado que vivas las consecuencias de tus propios errores —explica —. No te he atacado una sola vez, de hecho te he protegido.

—Y supongo que planeas seguir igual...

— _Nein_. Pero no quiero hacer lo que intenta _Angleterre_.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —detiene el caballo frente a la casa.

—Quiero que confíes en mí y qu-que... Me-me... Quieras.

Austria le mira de reojo y el helvético se humedece los labios.

—La última vez que me echaste de casa para quedarte con _Angleterre_...

—La última vez os eché a los dos.

—Yo me fui, _Angleterre_ se quedó.

— _Nein, England_ se marchó unos minutos más tarde —se baja del caballo. Suiza sonríe un poquito con ello y se baja también.

—B-Bueno, ese día decidí saliendo de aquí subirte la cuota mensual y presionarte hasta que murieras de hambre.

—Qué bonito —responde tan sarcástico, yendo a dejar el caballo en el establo él mismo.

Suiza levanta las cejas al notarlo volviendo a pensar que el que Austria de verdad tenga que hacer él mismo estas cosas es... Quizás un poco injusto. Camina con él igualmente.

Lo que pasa es que Wolf se ha quedado con los campesinos y nos explica el galo dramas. Siii.

—Pero un poco después, con la cabeza más fría... pensé que aún si no quieres estar co-conmigo, deberías plantearte otras opciones que no sean la guerra, o aliarte con _England_.

—Así que... ¿no puedo estar contigo e ir a la guerra contra _Frankreich_?

—Ese escenario no me lo he planteado —susurra mirándole de reojo.

—Deberías hacerlo, probaría que tus intenciones no tienen que ver con _Frankreich_.

—Yo no quiero irme a la guerra, ni contra _France_ ni contra ti. Es cara y no me parece imprescindible en este momento.

—No he dicho que vengas a la guerra, sólo que no me detengas con un ultimátum o espiándome.

—Es que sí quiero detenerte de ir a la guerra, pero no con un ultimátum y no espiándote. De hecho desearía que entendieras que esta guerra no va a sacarte de la pobreza, muy probablemente va a diezmar más lo que tienes.

—Entonces no voy a estar contigo —así de fácil. Suiza traga saliva con lo tajante de ello.

—¿Por qué? Vas a meterte en un conflicto personal.

—Porque no voy a detener esto por ti de ningún modo.

—Estaría contigo aún si te fueras a la guerra con él aunque temo que voy a ir ahí a recogerte a pedazos —se rasca la frente y mira al suelo.

—Entonces no queda otra opción —sonríe un poco.

—Es que eso quería hablar contigo el otro día y... Espera, _was_?

—Voy a... asearme un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Entra y... sírvete lo que quieras.

El suizo le sigue mirando con las cejas levantadas sin estar seguro de haber entendido lo que ha querido decir. Austria HUYE discretamente hacia el aseo.

Suiza entra a la casa y va a servirse una pequeña copita de... Aguardiente, pensando que es dulce. Puedes servirte un par, de hecho puede que necesites comer en algún momento hasta que vuelva a salir... tal vez tendrías tiempo de hacer un par de quesos.

Ugh, con lo que odia esperarte. Puede que cuando bajes ya te haya arreglado las patas de una de las sillas que estaba floja o algo así. Austria se lava a consciencia porque odia oler a sudor y a campo y hasta se pone perfume que no sé de dónde ha sacado.

Suiza suspira nostálgicamente. Puede que sea francés.

No, no, si la nostalgia es porque se ha quitado la capa sudorosa que le había gustado. Lo del perfume... Para las cantidades que usa Francia este puede que no le maree.

Se viste con la misma ropa que llevaba en la otra ocasión porque no ha podido conseguir ropa nueva distinta y es el mejor traje que tiene. Suiza busca desesperadamente algo que hacer... Termina sólo por pasear de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado haciendo toda clase de rechinidos en el suelo.

Que, desde luego, Austria oye

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta desde el cuarto.

—¡Ah! ¡Aún vives! Baja ya, ¡¿qué tanto haces?! —protesta un poco más agresivamente de lo que debería por los nervios.

—Estoy medio desnudo —quién sabe porque esa elección concreta de palabras.

—¿A-A-Aún?

— _Ja_.

Suiza traga saliva y sin pensar suelta un...

—¿Puedo subir?

— _Was_? —nadie se imagina la expresión que debe tener.

El rubio no contesta, tapándose la cara y sentándose en la escalera, riñéndose a sí mismo por torpe.

—Sube.

Suiza se quita las manos de la cara y se sonroja un montón aunque rápidamente se pone de pie, muy nervioso, y sube las escaleras, casi tropezando en uno de los escalones. Desde luego, nunca había estado en la parte de arriba de la casa, así que mira todo con interés.

—¿D-Dónde...? —pregunta.

Austria le silba el tono adecuado como ha hecho él antes. Esto hace a Suiza sonreír incluso un poco infantilmente, yendo hacia allá. El músico está en leotardos, arreglándose el puño del camisón súper grande que se usaba en esos tiempos.

Suiza se sonroja un poco igual cuando le encuentra pero la habitación... la habitación es mil años distinta con lo que ve abajo, el catre es de madera cruda sin decoración, la colcha de lana es blanca y sobria y solo hay un baúl, un armario y un pequeño aseo que consiste en una palangana y un espejo para poder afeitarse. Y bastante le incomoda la austeridad de lo que hay al austriaco.

El niño de los alpes lo nota casi inmediatamente, todo es (tan austero como su casita en las montañas) tan... pobre. Tan diferente a lo que aparenta abajo que le escuece bastante. Esperaba al menos una colcha de brocado, quizás vieja, pero más decente... o una cama un poco más grande al menos con dintel... Y más muebles. Aprieta los labios sintiéndose culpable por cobrarle dinero que a él o le hace ninguna diferencia, pero no dice nada acercándose a Austria.

—No deberías estar viendo todo esto.

Suiza traga saliva y se encoge de hombros negando con la cabeza.

—No hay nada de malo en ello, es una casa... —murmura pero por alguna razón se le humedecen un poquito los ojos sin saber cómo es que van a arreglar esto de una manera sutil que no ofenda a nadie —. De hecho me... me...

—Muy distinta a la tuya, ciertamente.

—Un poco —suelta el aire sin saber bien qué decir —. M-Me recuerda a nuestra casa de niños.

Austria le fulmina un poco.

—Probablemente dormiré mejor aquí que en un cuarto con un cuadro de un rey tamaño natural que me espía... —susurra acercándose a él. El moreno levanta las cejas por el concepto "dormir aquí" —. Sí, es escalofriante... —levanta las manos para ponérselas en la cintura y vacila un poco, pero... Lo hace.

—¿Por qué... no quitarlo entonces?

—A-Algunos cambios me ponen nervioso... —se encoge de hombros —. _Ö_ - _Österreich_...

— _Was_? —le mira a los ojos.

—Has dicho que... E-Estamos juntos, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú quieres?

—Sí que quiero.

—Entonces intentémoslo a ver qué pasa —asiente.

—Aunque no se aún cómo van a funcionar ciertas cosas... —traga saliva y recuerda... —. Te he traído flores.

—¿Cómo quieres que funcionen?

—¿Si te digo una cosa no te enfadas? —pregunta abrazándole un poco mejor de la cintura. Austria aprieta los ojos con eso pensando que vaya forma de empezar —. Iba a traerte un traje nuevo, pero Veneciano pensó que podría ofenderte.

El menor le mira de reojo.

—El sastre está haciéndome uno nuevo —mentira.

—Quiero hacer que todo en tu vida esté mejor, pero no sé cómo hacer para... —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco —. Puedo pagarlo.

—¿E-En serio? —uy, Suiza. UY.

Alemania empezó así, aunque al menos tú te lo tiras.

No aun.

— _Ja_. De hecho sí... ¡No te ofendas! Pero creo que vas a necesitar unos tres o cuatro.

—¿Ajá?

—Y un par de zapatos... Igual que traería al carpintero y al tapicero aquí a arreglar un poco esto.

—Oh... ya veo —asiente.

—¿No te... molesta? Veneciano me decía que podía herir tu orgullo y... Yo sólo quiero que estés mejor.

—Creo que podré soportarlo.

Suiza sonríe un poquito (y está de acuerdo, vamos, si fuera al revés creo que pensaría lo mismo... cosas gratis = algo soportable.) Y se pone de puntas para darle un beso.

Y Austria se lo devuelve porque venga... Creo que Suiza otra vez se lo come, porque además todo está yendo súper, ¡súper bien! (Y ha tomado una copita.) Pero claro, es que... va a intentar llevárselo a la cama.

Hace una hora estaba desesperado porque todo era un desastre.

¡Ya, hace una hora no estaban juntos!

En el caballo quería matarlo XD

Porque estaba con... Inglaterra.

Suiza se separa del beso a la mitad porque es que tiene como diez mil preguntas que hacerle y cosas que hablar con él.

—¿Qué vas a decirle a _Angleterre_? ¿Vienes conmigo al concierto mañana? Es mañana... Y él va a estar ahí. Y _France_. Y todos —tira de él hacia la cama para que se sienten.

—Sí, voy a ir contigo.

—Quizás tú puedas dar el siguiente.

—Insistes con eso...

—Aún no entiendo por qué no has querido participar en este. Es algo que te gusta.

El austriaco aprieta los ojos y le toma las manos. Suiza le deja hacer mirando sus manos porque todo esto implica reconocer el terreno ya conocido pero en parte abandonado.

—¿Las ves? No son las manos de un músico.

Le pasa un dedo por las yemas de los dedos, abriéndole la palma y mirándolas con atención. Y la verdad es que es un dramático, no le pasa nada ni tiene tantos callos.

—Sí que lo son. Son las manos de un músico que trabaja un poco... Bastante poco diría yo —valora al verlas con atención. Le mira de reojo —. Cántame algo.

Austria niega con la cabeza porque odia su voz desde que le ha cambiado.

—Vengaaa, estoy seguro de que cantas aún —le dobla uno a uno cada dedo para revisar sus articulaciones —. ¿Qué tono de voz tienes?

—Me cambió la voz, _Schweiz_.

—Como a todos. Aún así no creo que hayas dejado de cantar.

—He dejado de cantar para la gente...

—Bueno, yo soy _Schweiz_ , no soy "la gente".

—También he dejado de cantar para ti... desde hace más aun.

Suiza traga saliva con eso y le aprieta un poco la mano.

—Lo hacías todo el tiempo —susurra.

—Ya lo sé, pero ahora no sirve —y hace todo el drama que no ha podido hacer aun con nadie porque hace muy poco, hasta se deja caer en la cama de espaldas y se tapa la cara con las manos. Suiza se acuesta a su lado y le abraza, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo. Posición básica.

—No creo que no sirva, sólo es diferente.

—No sé cómo usarla ahora, no suena como antes...

—¿Y cómo suena? Debe sonar mucho más grave.

— _Ja_...

—Hay muchos hombres con voz grave que cantan bien.

—Ya lo sé. Pero yo no puedo —tan dramático, no le preguntes porqué.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—Tengo que trabajar —o sea... mátalo para que no sufra. Suiza parpadea con eso y hace un poco los ojos en blanco.

— _Österreich_... Ni que trabajaras tanto —protesta un poco haciéndole un cariño en el pelo.

—Sí que trabajo tanto.

—A ver, cuéntame cómo es un día normal para ti...

—Es... muy duro y no todos los días hago lo mismo.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer?

—Ayer no se vale —si serás cínico.

—¿Por?

—Porque era domingo.

—Ayer no fue domingo, _Österreich_.

—Bueno, igual tuve que ir a la iglesia y ese órgano suena taaaan mal —más drama.

—Creo que podríamos pedirle a Veneciano que te ayude un poco con eso. Él es bueno con los instrumentos... Aun así, ¿ves?

—Yo también soy bueno con ellos —la fulminación, de nuevo.

Suiza sonríe un poco igualmente con la fulminación. Lo siento pero es que todo el drama...

—Sabes... Creo que... —suspira —. Creo que deberías de trabajar en algo más afín a tus habilidades.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Quizás podría alguien encargarse de tus libros mientras tú te dedicas a hacer... Cosas con música.

—Necesitaría un subordinado para eso... —se pronuncia subordinado, se escribe Veneciano.

Pobre niño XD Sacro Imperio también le vale.

—Alguien a quien le guste llevar libros y hacer cuentas...

—Como tú.

—Yo administro todas tus tierras, y tú me pagas más dinero. No voy a ser tu subordinado, _Österreich._

—No voy a ganar dinero con la música, _Schweiz_ la música es algo en lo que se invierte dinero y se consigue...

—Pero tienes muchas tierras y las usas bastante... Mal.

—Hagamos algo... toma todas mis tierras y todo mi dinero. No dejes que nunca me falte nada y... puedes hacer lo que quieras con el resto.

Así es como fundamos el primer Imperio Alpino.

—¿Qué hay de ti y tu guerra contra _France_? ¿Y tus alianzas con _Preussen_ y _Angleterre_?

—La boda tendrá que esperar a después de eso.

Suiza parpadea un poco más y se sonroja sin estar seguro.

—Bo-Boda... ¿Nuestra?

—Desde luego, no voy a otorgarte poder sobre todo sin que haya un contrato vinculante de por medio.

El mayor sonríe una sonrisa rara y nerviosa con el corazón acelerado. Le hace una caricia igual.

—¿Por qué no antes de una guerra?

—Porque quiero hacer esto y no quiero que te inmiscuyas... además, no me parece mal que haya un tiempo de noviazgo antes —estamos muy galos en esta historia. Por lo visto Veneciano es el que nos saca lo sajón.

—¿Y si te mueres en la guerra? Voy a tener que... Voy a tener que ir a cuidarte a la guerra, _Österreich_.

—No es lo mismo que tomar la decisión.

—¿Cual decisión?

—La de ir a la guerra, eso es inapelable.

—¿Podríamos analizarlo? Algún día has... ¿Algún día has visto a _England_ y a _Angleterre_ hacer el amor?

—No, pero no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión y más vale que dejes de intentarlo o sí pensaré que vienes a causa de _Frankreich_.

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque sí que quisiera que cambiara de opinión.

—De hecho creo que _France_ está esperando una guerra.

—Hace bien.

—No le subestimes a él y a _Spagne, Österreich._

—Tú no subestimes a _England_ y _Preussen_.

—¿Y _Preussen_? ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien? No le soportabas de pequeños.

—Es amable conmigo ahora —ahora que ya no eres una amenaza de nada.

—¿Y el bebé?

—No le veo mucho...

— _Angleterre_ no va a estar muy contento de que estemos juntos y va a seguirte comiendo la cabeza con que soy un peligro.

—Yo lidiaré con eso. Estate tranquilo —movimiento de mano. Suiza arruga la nariz no muy convencido.

—A _France_ tampoco creo que le haga tanta gracia. Va a intentar que haga exactamente lo que _Angleterre_ teme.

—Tú vas a tener que lidiar con ello.

—A decirle que no sé nada aunque lo sepa —aprieta los ojos y confiesa —. Miento muy mal y eso me preocupa.

—No tienes porqué mentirle —le sonríe.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Quieres que le diga que sí, pretenden irse a la guerra y pelear?

—No tienes por qué hablarle siquiera.

—Eso parece muy fácil... Va a venir mañana mismo a cuestionarme.

—Pero tú estarás conmigo.

—Va a esperar un momento a que vayas al baño o irá a media noche.

—Entonces tendrás que estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

—¿Vas a venirte a vivir a Berna? —pregunta sonriendo.

— _Ja_ , podría...

—¿De-De verdad? —levanta las cejas sorprendido.

— _Nein_?

— _Ja_ , claro que puedes —anda, pídele más cosas que hoy está regalado. Austria sonríe.

—Aunque debo advertirte que no vamos a hacer ninguna guarrería hasta después de la boda. Como dios manda.

—Que no... _W-Was_? —Suiza se sonroja y levanta las cejas.

— _Nein_ , nada de eso que estás pensando.

—Oh... Pe-Pero... —se revuelve un poco más sonrojado —. ¡Sí quieres hacer una guerra antes y todo!

— _Ja_. Y vas a tener que esperar. Ya sé que _Frankreich_... lo hacías como conejos, pero yo soy una persona decente.

—¡No hacíamos nada como conejos! —protesta apretando los ojos —. ¿De menos puedo dormir contigo?

— _Ja_ , eso sí.

—Pero pueden pasar un par de años... No es como que vaya a quitarte la virtud.

—Sí, pueden pasar.

—¿Y nada de nada de nada en dos años? —esto es culpa de Francia.

—¿No crees que puedas soportarlo? —sonríe.

—Probablemente... _Nein_! Es que es mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan pervertido? —eso es maligno a propósito.

—¡No soy pervertido! Sólo es que... —protesta sonrojado, apretando los ojos y sintiéndose súper pervertido.

—Eres un pervertido.

—¡No! ¡No lo soy! Sólo el sexo es parte de la vida de una pareja y... Y...

—Aja?

—Entonces tú no lo has hecho con _Angleterre_.

— _Was_? —se sonroja.

—Tú no lo has... ¡Hecho aún! —sonríe un poco.

—Ya te he dicho que soy una persona decente —le fulmina. Suiza le abraza y aprieta un poco contra él.

—Yo también soy decente.

— _Nein_ , no lo eres...

—¿Por qué?

—¿Porque cometiste pecado haciendo eso fuera del matrimonio —tan digno. El mayor se sonroja.

— _France_... Menos mal que no nos casamos —susurra más para sí que para Austria.

—Bueno...

—¿Y qué sí está permitido antes del matrimonio? ¿Los besos largos? —pregunta dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— _Ja_ —decide después de unos segundos.

—Los toqueteos...

—¿Qué toqueteos?

—Pues toqueteos de todo... Así como la vez pasada.

—Ni siquiera deberíamos dormir juntos.

—Pero eso sí, ¿no?

—No lo sé.

—Prometo no hacerte nada que no quieras, sólo es dormir

—En realidad hemos dormido en la misma cama muchísimos años… Pero hace muchísimos más que no lo hacemos.

—¿Y eso qué? Ahora volveremos a dormir juntos y ya —le aprieta. Austria suspira y asiente.

—Vendrás a Berna... —sonríe contento con esa idea dándole otro besito en la mejilla.

El músico asiente también y sonríe y piensa que hace sólo unos días... lo quería muerto y ahora hasta estaban hablando de matrimonio. Sólo era necesario que se metiera un poquito Veneciano entre ellos.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana prepararemos las cosas que hay que llevarnos. Tendré que mandar a alguien para que se encargue de _Wien_ y el resto de cosas mientras estás conmigo —explica pensando en ello —. ¿Dónde puede dormir Veneciano?

—¿Aquí?

—¿Aquí en la cama con nosotros? Es pequeña...

— _Nein, nein_ , aquí en casa. Wolf puede prepararle el otro cuarto.

—Hay otro cuarto, entonces.

— _Ja, England_ lo ocupa cuando se queda.

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Viene... Y se queda. A mí nunca me ofreciste quedarme.

— _Nein_.

—¡Yo también vengo de lejos!

— _Ja_ , pero tú no eres mi aliado.

— _England_... ¿Qué te propone?

—¿De qué?

—Esa "alianza". ¿Qué va a darte?

—Dinero, poder, un estatus.

—¿Y va a darte todo eso? Es poco confiable y... Agresivo.

* * *

No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición


End file.
